Observations
by moonbird
Summary: Victoria is worried, it's not often she is able to do much other than observe. And she observes the man that she loves, and the man she cares for like a brother. And neither of them looks well, all Victoria can do is to be there for them, and she is going to try and do her best.
1. Chapter 1

Victoria held her breath as she watched the masked bandit riding across the plaza, giving the Alcade yet another one of his lessons which he never seemed to learn from.

There was a great spectacle at the plaza, citizens where cheering and shouting like there was no tomorrow. For them all of this was great, their single one greatest source of entertainment. What was there not to like? You had your hero, your villain, previous exsperinces dictated this would all turn out just fine. What was there not to like about this?

Victoria though was not one of the ones cheering, not anymore. She had been ones, when Zorro first had appeared. Slowly though, she had changed her approach, and now she would stand there at her spot at the tavern veranda. Looking at Zorro with a strong gaze, trying to lend him just a bit of her strenght.

Others might not have noticed, but Victoria had. Zorro was no longer the same way as when he had first appeared.

When Zorro had first appeared he had been so full of energy, he had been cocky and filled with enthusiasm. It was like nothing could ever touch him.

Now though, the energy seemed a lot more strained. His cockiness almost seemed to be a distant memory, his enthusiasm was clearly wearing thin and more than anything. Zorro just looked tired. Very very tired.

He had been worn out, slowly. Inch by inch, only so very little at the time but it was happening and Victoria saw.  
It could be days or years, but one day Zorrro would be completely worn out and it would be over. One mistake, a bullet he didn't dodge, a sword he didn't pare. It would take less than a second. And Victoria was worried, so worried.

She closed her eyes and thought back on how it had all begun, he show she had first fallen in love. Victoria had been scared, so scared and alone. She was afraid she was going to die by the Alcades hand but then Zorro was there. He assured her in such a strong calm voice that things would be fine, and Victoria could only believe him.

And indeed, because of Zorro things did turn out just fine.

So many times Victoria had been scared. Scared that she would loose her tavern, her only livelyhood. She had been scared for her life, for the life of her friends. But each and every time things turned out okay because Zorro was there.

He was there to stand up for them, he was there to make sure Victoria would be treated fairly, he was there to make sure no one would die.

Zorro, he was there. He was always there. He had filled Victoria with such hope, and then he had turned to her and given her that cocky smile which made Victoria believe that everything really was fine.

It had made Victoria melt, and then he had approached her, talked to her, touched her. And Victoria had been along for the ride, feeling so excited, her entire body tingling. And most of all she had felt so very safe.

Zorro had been a constant comfort in her mind, like she knew he would always be there for her. He loved her….

He had made her feel so many things. Like she was strong and beautiful, like she was special. With his encouragement Victoria felt like she could do anything, and it had given her the strength to go on. And be as strong as Zorro believed she could be.

And that's why Victoria had to do what she could, what-ever little that was. Trying to convey her message with her eyes.

You're not alone Zorro, i'm here to! Please, be strong. If you want me to, i'll be there! Just like you were there for me when I needed you.

She only wished she could do more, only standing there in support seemed like so little. Especially now when Victoria feared he could break.

She had to stay strong, if not for herself then at least for him.

At last it was over, Zorro rode off with a grin on his lip and was cheered on by the citizens, Victoria though just sighed a deep breath of relief. Zorro was going to live another day.

His final smile had been rather forced, but it seemed like no one had noticed except Victoria. She though didn't say anything, she turned around and walked back into the tavern. Trying to distract her mind by working.

* * *

People were always in such a strange mood after Zorro had been seen in public, it made people excited and in the mood for celebration.

Really, Zorro appearing in the pueblo was extremely good for Victorias business, she always sold a lot of drinks after a Zorro triumph as people would salut to their heroes health and well being.

Victoria though was not quite in the mood, even the extra money she earned couldn't make up for her worry. And then her second cause for worry walked into the tavern and took a seat in the furthest corner away from the commotion.

It was Diego De La Vega.

Victoria glanced at her old friend, she had known him since they were both little kids. Victoria couldn't even remember a time she hadn't known him.

Diego could be a rather confusing man, he was difficult to read, un top of that he was a very private man whom rarely spoke of his private life. Victoria had noticed how he would always move the conversation away from himself and unto other subjects when he became to uncomfortable.  
Subjects like arts and music, which he did indeed seem to have a great passion for.

How-ever, lately Diego's passion had seemed to dwindle. When-ever Victoria saw Diego he just looked tired, his skin looked oddly mat and there were large shadows under his eyes which used to be shining with intelligence but now looked dull and exhausted.

Victoria had started to develop a theory… When Diego had been a child he had always been so filled with energy, he had basically been the leader of the rascal pack among the small boys always running around.  
But ever since Diego had come home he had seemed oddly meek. In the beginning it had seemed strange, it had seemed like he had plenty of energy but just couldn't be bothered to do anything.

Slowly though, it seemed like energy had been drained from his being and made him become tired. That spark in his eyes and his teasing sense of humor and gone away bit by bit.

Maybe Diego was sick… Maybe he had one of those illness's which isn't even noticeable at first but then slowly progresses over the span of years.

Victoria had heard of that kind of illness's before, she had been told some of them could take decades before they became really serious but it would still happen and eat away at a person by increments, every single day.

Perhaps Diego had found out he was sick while he was in Spain but had hid it from everyone ones he made it back to California. Even to her.

It certainly would explain a lot, his refusal to be in on the action, his acquired clumsiness. Perhaps it was just all part of the illness and he didn't want to be in the way.

Victoria sighed deeply. If Diego truly was sick she just wished he would tell her already, but Victoria wouldn't ask, instead she walked towards the young Don only to smile amused as she realized Diego has already fallen a sleep sitting in the chair, his head lightly resting on his chest.

Madre dios, he had just walked in, sat down and fallen a sleep. And in his age? Victoria bit her lip as she felt the worry fill her again and she reached over a hand touching Diegos shoulder. "Diego, hey. Wake up." she whispered.

"Hmm." Diego groaned then his eyes opened and he looked up to groggily looking at Victoria. "Victoria?" he asked.

Victoria smiled amused. "Diego, you fell a sleep."

"Ah!" Diego realized as his eyes opened up and he shook his head as to wake himself. "I apologies Victoria."

"That's quite all right." Victoria smirked amused then her smile faltered. "Are you okay Diego?"

"Si. Is there a reason I shouldn't be?" Diego asked confused as he blinked his blue eyes briefly meeting Victorias as he looked questioning at her.

"Well no, you just… You look very tired." Victoria then admitted.

"Oh. Well, I suppose I ended up reading for a bit to long last night. Heh." Diego send her a grin though it looked rather strained.

"I see." Victoria nodded thoughtfully. "What was it about?" she asked softly.

"Huh?" Diego asked.

"The book, must have been exciting." Victoria commented.

"Oh yes it was." Diego halted, he glanced down then he looked up again. "A medical journal, about… Anesthesia."

Victoria blinked. Diego was usually very quick in his replies, this time though it had taken quite a while for him to respond. Seconds shouldn't matter, but when Diego was concerned it kind of did. It was like he had to think of a reply before being able to give it, and even then he looked flustered as his eyes were lingering at the table.

"Diego do you want to borrow a room?" Victoria then asked in Diego blinked as he looked up.

"What for?" Diego asked.

"You look exhausted. More than exhausted, perhaps a nap is what you need." Victoria commented. "I got a few free rooms, you can borrow one. And I can bring some food and drink up there for you to eat in silence."

Diego smiled thankfully at Victoria. "Thank you Victoria that's very kind of you. But it's not necessary, I only came to check on some private business and I need to ride home very shortly anyhow, after a bite of lunch I think. My father needs help with some calves."

"Oh. Okay." Victoria blinked. "Tell me though if you change your mind."

"Gracias Victoria. You're always there for me, what did I ever do to deserve that?" Diego asked.

Victoria smiled amused then shook her head. "I'm just returning the favor." she said feeling a slight blush covering her cheeks. "Please take care of yourself Diego." she asked. "I'll just be a minute with your lunch, and of course. If you need anything else, just say the word."

Diego smiled at her with a genuinely thankful smile and a warm gentle caring in his eyes. "Gracias." he said again and Victoria gave him a slight nod before she turned around and headed back to the kitchen.

Well, it was nice to see that at least Diego was eating. He ate all the food on the plate Victoria had served him, and then even asked for a strong coffee before he started riding home.

Victoria really would have preferred if Diego would just take a nap instead on relying on coffee, but truth be told Victoria had never been able to make Diego do anything.

And so she watched for the second time as a man she deeply cared about was riding away on his horse, this one not even hiding his exhaustion and Victoria could only pray he wouldn't fall off his horse!

Madre Dios. Zorro and Diego, she didn't even know who was worse! Why couldn't they just take a break if they needed it so badly?!  
Why couldn't Zorro just leave the pueblo to its own devices for a bit, it wasn't his job to make sure the perimeters were safe, he shouldn't even have had to do that in the first place!  
And why couldn't Diego just tell them all what was wrong with him?!

The two were different like night and day, but they sure were being equally difficult!

Both refused any help, both refused to admit that things were perhaps to much. They were both so filled with secrecy and so damn stupidly proud!

Victoria hissed annoyed. Heck now she thought about it, there were certain areas where Zorro and Diego were exactly alike! Like bloody twins! Or the same person!

Then suddenly Victorias eyes widened as her head snapped up and she looked towards the horizon where the figure of Diego had already vanished.

It felt like her heart had stopped, Victoria gasped for air as she just stood there.

No… It couldn't be! …. Could it?


	2. Chapter 2

Victorias first instinct was just to dismiss her wild idea. Diego Zorro?  
If that was the case Diego would have told her! They were best friends weren't they? And beside, Diego loathed confrontation. He was a quiet man whom never attracted any attention, preferring to walk around in the corners and would do anything he could to distract the attention away from himself.

Zorro was a good man, but if he had a major flaw it certainly was his cockiness and his way of showing off. Often it seemed like he did it just for the attention, the way he would laugh and tease his enemies. It was an endearing trait, but also rather foolish.

Diego Zorro? No, just no! NO! How-ever, now that Victoria had gained the thought it just refused to leave her! She tried to dismiss it but it just kept coming back and as a result Victoria became extremely distracted for the rest of the day.

So much so that she almost poured a kilo of salt into her cake batter thinking it was sugar, only stopped in the last second by her kitchen help.

Astounded Victoria looked at what she had done, and the jar of salt in her hands.

"Are you okay Victoria?" Anna asked in a worried voice.

"Of course!" Victoria exclaimed with a big wide fake grin on her lips. "Why wouldn't I be? Things are great."

Anna blinked astounded and Victoria suddenly realized she was probably looking like a madman thusly she tore her eyes away.

"Okay then." Anna commented as she backed away a few steps. "I'll just… Go check on the costumers." she said and vanished out of the kitchen leaving Victoria whom exhaled deeply.

Things were not over though, one thing was Victorias muddled mind while she had work to do. the other was after the tavern was closed and she had nothing to do at all! Victoria tried to go for a walk, but her mind kept distracting her.

As she came back to the tavern, Victoria suddenly decided it was time to mop the floor in spite of it having been mopped only a few days ago. Still, mopped the tavern floor she did and by the time she was done her body was exhausted, but seemingly her mind was not.

And it became worse as Victoria finally went to bed and she just laid there with wide open eyes looking up at the ceiling and her head would not let her sleep!

Why couldn't she just let this go! She trusted Diego and she trusted Zorro, if they were the same person surely Diego would have told her!

At least that's what Victoria would like to believe.

It would explain a lot though. Diego had a habit of mysteriously disappearing and then re-appearing when you least expected it.  
He was often very tired, and he was one of the few people not to happy about even talking about Zorro.

But Zorro was a master swordsman and Diego could barely hold his own in a honest fight… That is unless that was just what he wanted everyone to believe.

Victoria swallowed as she turned to her side and wrapped her arms around her pillow holding it close.

It really would explain his decline in energy. Living a double life like that would have to be really hard. Both physically and mentally, Victoria couldn't even imagine what that would be like. Always having to pretend, every single second of the day. Was that what Zorro had to go through? No matter what his true identity was?

Victoria turned around again so she laid on her back looking up at the ceiling. It was easy to get angry at Diego, he always seemed to mysteriously vanish whenever he was needed the most, whenever there was trouble.  
And ones he came back his apologies would be abysmal at best, it had been so easy to assume that either he was to big of a coward to do anything or he just didn't care.

But then there were instances where it seemed like Diego cared more than anybody, he would fight long and hard and then suddenly…. Vanish and let Zorro do the last bit of the work taking all the glory for himself.

Now that Victoria thought about it, that wasn't nice at all! Sure, Diego hadn't been riding around on the most beautiful stallion in the world making a show for the people. But without his influence many of Zorro's greatest achievements hadn't even been possible.

But why did it then never look like Diego was upset about that? Ones an issue was resolved he would put on this mask of indifference and act like he didn't even care.

Victoria swallowed, one thing was for sure. Even if Diego wasn't Zorro, he was most certainly working with Zorro. Closely even. That was the only possible explanation.

Still, the likelihood of Diego being Zorro…. That suddenly seemed much more likely than what Victoria had anticipated.

It was to early to jump to conclusions though, all Victoria could do for now was to observe.  
She was going to observe both Zorro and Diego much more closely than she had before, she would not be able to get any prober rest before her mind had been sat at ease. It was simple as that.


	3. Chapter 3

Victoria was up early the next morning to prepare food for the tavern, she was only way to eager to see Diego again.  
Now he had kept her up all night by constantly being on her mind, she needed to look at him probably to set her mind at ease.

Soon it was time for the tavern to open, there was freshly brewed coffee, the entire dining room was smelling of the most delicious newly baked bread surely to draw the attention of any passerby and Diego De la Vega… Didn't show up.

Time went by and soon the morning rush was over and there wasn't the shadow of Diego. Of course Diego didn't exactly come to the tavern every single day, he had things to do at the ranch and hacienda which was outside of the town of itself.

He was also quite infamous for lazying entire days away…. If that was what he was doing. Victorias eyes narrowed suspiciously, but that didn't help. Diego didn't show up.  
Siesta came and went and all of a sudden it was lunch time and several lancers came to order their lunch at the tavern as apparently the food served at the garrison was barely even eatable that day.

Even the Alcade entered the tavern and sat himself at a corner looking pretty sour. Probably because he couldn't stand the food at the garrison either, thankfully the mood lightened among all the lancers and even the alcalde as they were served the bobbling hot chili con carne, todays special.

But still no Diego… Victoria was ready to break something in sheer frustration, briefly she wondered if she should just ride to the De La Vega Hacienda after having closed the tavern, she could say she just wanted to go for a ride and see how they were all doing at the Hacienda. Victoria had done that before, it was not to uncommon.

But then again, that might look suspicious and Victoria groaned inwardly. It looked like it was another night of no sleep for her.

Well, she got some sleep, not a lot but some. Still Victoria just knew she looked a mess that next morning, the staff around here seemed to be at unease and Victoria was kind of switching between being either to tired to care or so frustrated that she would snap at people, and then the day went by… And still no bloody Diego!

Victoria was ready to slam her head down into the counter, how come it usually felt like Diego was always around and now when she actually genuinely needed him he seemed to have vanished. Not even Alejandro or Fillipe had come on a visit.

What were they all doing cooked up in that stupid hacienda?! Sure, they had horses and cattle to breed and take care off. As well as a few crops around the land.  
They had to keep their own business running and well…. Considering Alejandro was basically running the ranch by himself trying to tutor Diego in how to do it and Diego rarely even being available for some god awful reason….. That may had or may not had to do with Zorro.

It was probably pretty understandable that these men were busy most of the time, but that didn't stop Victoria from being angry with them for not showing up when she needed it so badly.

* * *

On the third day Victoria had almost given up, she was exhausted and frustrated that there was no progress to be made. Never before had she wanted to see Diego or Zorro so very badly.

Exhausted did Victoria reach over the counter and grabbed a pitcher of orange juice to pour up a glass for herself, then she put the glass to her mouth to drink only for her eyes to widen as she raised her hand and she nearly spat out the orange juice again, only barely did she manage to keep it in.  
For there in the corner at his usual secluded spot was a certain young caballero wearing his favorite light blue suite bowed over some sort of paper work.

Wide-eyed Victoria looked at him… When the heck had Diego come in here?! Victoria was ready to swear that she had not seen him enter the tavern!

And apparently he had been there for a while, at least long enough to order food because there Anna came with a tray containing hot coffee and some bread and Victoria was ready to face palm herself!  
She should have been the one taking his order! And Victoria had to bite back so she wouldn't snap at Anna as the young woman came walking past her.  
It really wasn't Annas fault, and beside. Victoria and Diego were friends! She could talk to him like usual.

…. How did she talk to him usually? How did she normally approach him?

Victorias eyes widened and suddenly she had no idea what she was even supposed to say to Diego. What did she usually do? Ask him about his science projects? No, she wouldn't do that, she didn't really understand those things herself.

Suddenly Victorias mind just went blank. She could have sworn she had had so many lengthy discussions with Diego, she was usually so at ease with her friend but she couldn't for the life of herself remember what those discussions had been about!

What did her and Diego even have in common? Why were they friends? Were they even friends?!

Suddenly Victoria panicked as she grabbed her face, he was finally here and she had no idea what to even do! What was she even supposed to look for? What was she looking for.

"Victoria."

"ARGH!" Victoria screamed as she jumped up and wide-eyed turned around to see Diego standing right next to her holding a hand towards her. Victoria gasped for air as she wide-eyed looked up at him. When and how had Diego come his seat and over to her?!

Diego blinked astounded then he slowly lowered his hand. "Are you okay?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"Yes!" Victoria exclaimed standing up straight. "I'm fine, never better." she stated. "Why do you ask?" she then asked.

Diego frowned slightly, a wrinkle showing on his forehead. "Anna tells me you have seemed stressed these last few days." he admitted. "And you do seem rather tense. It's not the Alcade threatening you again is it?" he asked.

"What? No." Victoria blinked. "None of the sort."

"You sure?" Diego asked. "You know that if you are in trouble, any kind of trouble at all. I'm here for you."

Astounded Victoria looked at Diego, she felt something weird in her chest like her heart melting by his words as she gazed up at his face. Diego had incredible eyes… His skin was dark like her own but his eyes blue and they seemed to shine extra blue because of this contrast.

Confused Diego looked at her then suddenly he lifted a hand and put it on her forehead a gesture that made Victorias spine tingle as he frowned. "You do seem slightly hot." he then commented and removed his hand again. "Perhaps you should take it easy for a few days."

Victoria blinked dumbfounded then she shook her head. Focus Victoria, FOCUS! You're not in love with Diego you're in love with Zorro darn it!  
Well unless they were the same then this would be fine, Victoria squinted her eyes and then shook her head trying to get her feelings under control.

Then Victoria looked up again only to have to avert her eyes as she realized that Diego's stunningly blue eyes were looking directly at her. "I'm fine Diego, honestly." she said as she felt her cheeks blushing deep red.

"Victoria you look outright feverish!" Diego breathed. "You do have a thing with overworking yourself, when was the last time you took a day off?"  
Victoria shrugged still not looking at Diego. "I don't remember." she responded honestly.

"Perhaps you should come to the Hacienda for a few days." Diego suggested and Victoria blinked finally turning back to him.

"Why would I do that?" Victoria asked confused.

"Because you need a vacation." Diego responded honestly. "I know you, if you stay here you'll keep on trying to work no matter how sick you get. You need to be away from the tavern!"

"I can't do that!" Victoria exclaimed. "And i'm not…" then she halted… A few days at the De La Vega Hacienda?

…. Well, it had been a very long time since she last had any kind of vacation. More importantly, she would be closer to Diego.  
The notion made butterflies fill up her stomach and Victoria swallowed then she shook her head. That was not what she would bethere for!  
She had to figure out Diego's connection to Zorro! For her own sanities sake.

Then at last she glanced up. "You know, I think I will." she said.

"Really?" Diego asked sounding deeply surprised.

"You didn't think I would agree?" Victoria asked.

"Honestly no, I thought I would have to drag you out before it ever happening." Diego responded honestly and Victoria chuckled sweetly.

"So when can I come?" Victoria asked. "I need to make a plan for the tavern and re-arrange the schedule for some workers. But I could come by evening."

"That sounds wonderful Victoria." Diego smiled warmly. "Then I can tell father that you're coming, he's going to be so happy."

Dang Diego's smile was handsome, it was so warm and genuine his blue eyes twinkling and Victoria exhaled deeply for a minor second being lost in the moment.

"Victoria?" Diego blinked. "Victoria." he asked again waving a hand in front of her face.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Victoria exclaimed standing up.

Diego exhaled deeply. "I really am glad you're taking a few days to recover, you do seem sick." he commented. "Do you want me to escort you to the Hacienda in the evening?" he asked in a concerned voice.

Victoria looked at him, it looked like Diego wouldn't take no for an answer. As far as he knew Victoria was having a high fever and he didn't want her to fall off the horse.

"Okay then." Victoria smiled glancing down her cheeks flushing. "I think i'll be ready at five, come then." she asked and Diego smiled relieved.

"I'll look forward to it Victoria." Diego smiled and finally walked away back to his spot leaving a tavern owner whom was almost melting where she stood. Then she bit together…. What had she gotten herself into?  
This was not going to be easy. __


	4. Chapter 4

Diego arrived at five just as promised, in fact he came a little early ready to help Victoria with any luggage.

Diego was being a true gentleman to the last, insisting upon carrying Victorias suitcase down the stairs and tie it to his own horse. Victoria was just about to saddle her old mare when Diego approached her clearly intending to take care of it for her.

"Diego… I do know how to saddle my own horse." Victoria commented lifting up the saddle.

"I know." Diego assured. "It's just…. With your fever. You shouldn't over exert yourself."

"I don't have a…" Victoria turned around but then halted as she remembered her cover story and blushed deeply looking down. She felt Diego standing right in front of her, and she could practically feel his body heat.  
Desperately she tried to get her odd emotions under control again and she glanced up only to have to face Diego's worried eyes looking at her and ones again Victoria was stunned to realise how pronounced his blue eyes were, especially now when it began to become semi dark.

"You really do seem beside yourself." Diego commented and Victoria glanced away, then pulled a strain of hair behind her ear. For some time Diego stood right in front of her, Victoria was nearly convinced that he was going to reach for her, to touch her.

And then he reached his hands forwards… Was he going to touch her? Perhaps even hold her?

But then instead of going towards Victorias shoulders, Diego's hands went to the saddle in Victorias hands and took it from her, then Diego turned around and started to place the saddle on the horse while Victoria bit together trying to bury her disappointment in the deepest depths of her being.

* * *

It was a quite ride to the hacienda, nothing much was said. Often Victoria could feel Diego's gaze on her and each time she didn't really know what to do. Should she look back at him? Catch his eyes?

Somehow Victoria wished that Diego would break the silence and say something, but he didn't, they just rode in quiet.

Then as they reached the hacienda Alejandro happily met them at the entrance, he didn't even hesitate to go straight for Victoria and give her a familiar embrace. "Victoria! I hear Diego convinced you to stay here a couple of days! How marvelous!" he smiled stepping back.

Victoria smiled amused as she looked at the older man, their familiarity was nothing new. Victorias father had been taken away when Victoria was very little leaving her mother alone with three very ill tempered small children. Then Alejandro had been there with his lovely wife and son helping them every step of the way, supporting the Escalante family saying it was nothing. Merely the least he owed Victorias father whom had saved Alejandros life on the battle field ones long ago.

Then Dona Elena had sadly passed away while both Victoria and Diego were young, how-ever that only seemed to have made Alejandro even more dedicated in helping raising Victoria almost as if she was his own.

It was no secret that Alejandro had always wanted more than just one child, sadly though that didn't happen as his wife passed away before that became a reality, and for what-ever reason Alejandro had elected not to re-marry, one could only assume it was because no one could ever replace Elena in his heart. And people at the time had often amused talked about how Alejandro should just go ahead and adopt Victoria already, he already treated her like a daughter. Buying her the dolls her mother couldn't afford and lift Victora up on his shoulders to give her a ride, to Victorias great delight.

There was though no way Alejandro would remove Victoria from her mother, still it remained. Alejandro had always been there for Victoria, even if they weren't related he was a true father to her and she knew she could always count on him to support her and be there.

And now, it seemed Alejandro was overjoyed to just be able to spend a bit of time with her.

Victoria couldn't help but look defeated at the older man, back when Diego had left to study in Spain, it had been very apparent that Alejandro had become very lonely. Who could blame him? He had been all alone in a big Hacienda only with the servants around, it wasn't strange.

No, the strange thing was that even after Diego had returned home… Alejandro still seemed just as lonely and ones again Victoria turned to the young man beside her wondering.

"Father." Diego smiled warmly. "Please don't be to enthusiastic, Victoria is here to rest." he said.

"Yes of course, you said she has a fever. You have a fever Victoria?" Alejandro asked concerned.

"Well…" Victoria bit her lip and glanced down, hating lying to the older man.

"You work to hard my dear." Alejandro smiled defeated. "Listen, we had a guest room readied for you. If you want you can eat dinner there." he said.

"What in bed?!" Victoria asked horrified. "No that's… I'll rather join you at the table!" she said.

"Are you sure?" Alejandro asked.

"Very." Victoria nodded.

"All right then." Diego smiled amused. "Why don't I show you to your room?" he asked. "You can rest for a bit and a servant will inform you when dinner is served."

"Thank you." Victoria smiled defeated as she looked at Diego, her cheeks flushing red in embarrassment.

* * *

At dinner Victoria was placed right next to Diego and as a result she was squirming, she had to remind herself why she was here!  
What was the connection between Diego and Zorro?! But then, these two men they just sat there and looked so honestly happy just having her there and Victoria felt the guilt overwhelming her. She was taking advantage of Alejandro good nature and his fondness of her, invading his home to spy on his son.  
And Victoria felt her entire head turn bright red in sheer embarrassment over this situation.

"My dear, you do look quite feverish!" Alejandro commented astounded. "Perhaps you should go lay down."

"No.. I…" Victoria swallowed as she poked to her food with her fork, and then realized she had barely even eaten a bite while the other other men had almost finished their plates.

Concerned Diego looked at the plate then up at Victoria. "Perhaps you would like some fresh air?" he suggested. "Perhaps you would have a better appetite after a walk."

"Yes, I would like that." Victoria exhaled deeply and Diego stood up and walked towards Victoria offering a hand.

"Allow me to escort you to the garden then." Diego asked and wide-eyed Victoria looked up at him, her cheeks flushing red again.

Then slowly, Victoria reached out and accepted Diegos hand allowing him to pull her up.  
If there was something Diego did not lack it was manners, he was a true gentleman to the last.

"Father, i'll just take Victoria for a walk in the garden. I hope you'll excuse us." Diego asked.

Alejandro glanced at them. "Should I be demanding that you should be accompanied by a chaperone?" he asked and both Diego's and Victorias eyes widened.

"FATHER!"

"DON ALEJANDRO!"

They both shouted un top of each other. Then their eyes widened as they both realized they were holding hands and immediately let go turning away from each other.

"Honestly, me and Diego?!" Victora asked. "Aren't people allowed to be just good friends anymore?" she asked not looking at Diego, to bad for her because that meant she completely missed the flash of hurt in Diegos eyes, but that was quickly covered up by a pout.

"Indeed, Victoria is a dear friend." Diego stated. "And beside you know how I feel about women, I just don't have such feelings towards them. Why would Victoria be the exception? She is though, one of the best friends I ever had."

And Victorias eyes widened by his words and somehow she felt her heart sinking all the way to her stomach over his rejection even if it wasn't intentional.  
So Diego wasn't Zorro… Well that was good right? …. Right?

Alejandro though had seemingly missed the entire exchange as he chuckled lightly. "I was just joking, you two are like brother and sister to each other." he nodded standing up himself. "Un top of that, you are both very decent people. I know I can trust you." he blinked making Victoria feel even more ashamed and she looked away, ones again missing how Diegos ears were turning red. "Well, I have some numbers I would like to get over before bed. I'll be in my study if you need me." he commented.

"Father." Diego rolled his eyes. "I told you, I can take care of any accounting, you need to let go of some of the work load!"

"I would love to take it more easy, but I can't before my son steps up and take some real responsibility." Alejandro then lectured. "I appreciate you're doing the accounting ones in a while, but when you promise to do it and then for some reason forget it. I'm sorry but a head ache is not good enough of a excuse, until you become more reliable that's just how it has to be." he stated and Diego grimly bit together as Victoria a bit uncomfortable looked between them.

Then at last Diego exhaled. "You're right father." he said. "So here's the deal, i'll take that walk with Victoria and then I meet you at your study and we'll do it together. Does that sound al right?"

"It sounds wonderful Diego." Alejandro smiled softly and Diego nodded, finally turning around and guided Victoria towards the garden.

* * *

The De La Vega garden was lovely, especially here in the evening as the stars were shining above them reflecting in the water that collected in small streams.  
A kind of watering system watering all the plants in the garden. All the flowers, and the rose bush where Victoria had shared her first kiss with Zorro.

Victoria blushed by the memory and felt her heart beat by the thought of her masked hero, then she was filled with worry.  
She hadn't seen him for days… Then she glanced at Diego whom wasn't looking at her but towards some of the flowers.

Could they even possible be the same? Victoria didn't even know any longer.

"Victoria." Diego then spoke and Victoria looked towards him, meeting his blue eyes. "look, i'm sorry you had to see that between father and I, You're here to relax and we nearly had another fight."

Sadly Victoria looked at Diego. "You two really do fight a lot don't you?" she asked.

"Yes." Diego nodded a little sadly.

"You do know he only does it because he loves you right?" Victoria asked. "He wants you to be strong and independent, so you can take care of yourself. So you'll be safe. He's only to well aware he can't protect you all the time, that's the thing that scares him."

"I know." Diego nodded her solemn glance aimed at the ground.

Victoria frowned as she looked at Diego, studied his face. There was so many things she wanted to ask him.  
What happens Diego? Sometimes you seem so strong, but then you run away. Why?  
We all know you're capable of so much, Alejandro knows you're capable of incredible things, but then you turn away and disappear. Where do you go Diego?

And then Victorias mind turned to their talk in the dining room… About them being merely friends and Victoria swallowed.

"Did you really mean that Diego?" Victoria asked.

"What?" Diego asked.

"Don't you have any romantic feelings towards women?" Victoria asked. "You said you loved someone!" she said looking up at him meeting his eyes again. "But she's in love with another. So you must have romantic feelings right?"

And Diego looked at Victoria then glanced down.

"Oh no don't tell me." Victoria gasped. "Is it because… It's not a woman. Are you in love with a man?" she asked and Diego spurted.

"Wha WHAT?!" Diego shouted.

"I heard of such a thing." Victoria gaped. "Men only capable of being in love with other men, oh no Diego it's not true is it?"

"NO!" Diego shouted. "Listen, I only claim to father that I don't have romantic feelings towards women so he wont arrange any marriages for me! I want to choose my own bride!"

"Oh." Victoria blinked and Diego exhaled deeply. "So you do have feelings towards women?"

And Diego blushed as he glanced up. "Yes." he admitted. "I'm not blind to the beauty of women. Nor their alluring charm. And one day I would like to be married and raise a family of my own." he said his eyes looking at Victorias face, Victoria felt her heart banging her cheeks blushing deep.

They stood pretty close to each other, if Victoria took a step forward it would be easy to kiss him… But did she even want to? Did she?

Victora was debating this for what seemed eternity, but then Diego turned away and the moment was gone. Victoria exhaled deeply glancing down and took a few steps following Diego, the rest of their walk was in silence.

As Victoria came back to the guest room she plummeted down on the bed and covered her face with her hands.

Oh god what was she doing?! Was she really so desperate that in her yearning to be with Zorro she had mixed Diego and Zorro up?!

Was she developing feelings for her best friend?! Or was she just projecting unto him because she wanted Zorro so bad!?

And if she did have feelings for Diego then what? Clearly he only saw her as a friend, a sister even. She could not force herself upon Diego or do such a thing to her best friend!

That realization that the only thing Diego would ever see her as was a sister made Victorias heart sink and she had to close her eyes fighting her tears.

What was wrong with her?! She had promised that she would wait for Zorro! She could not break this promise! What would that do to Zorro? He needed her! Their promise of one day living a normal life, that was going to be his well deserved price after all he had done, a thing to keep him going now when current events was taking their toll on him. She needed to be there for him, further more she wanted to be there for him! She wanted to be the thing he could honestly trust and rely on.

She could not betray Zorro over Diego!

The last thing Victoria wanted to do was to hurt him. Oh god, Victoria still loved Zorro, she could feel it with every inch of her body.

That had to be it, she had projected her feelings for Zorro unto Diego, she had been stupid. So damn stupid!

And with that in mind Victoria made herself ready for bed and hoped she would get a good long nights sleep.

How-ever as it turned out it was not that easy. Doubt still filled Victorias mind.

Both Diego and Zorro were still mysteries… And with a dreadful feeling, Victoria realized this wasn't over yet.


	5. Chapter 5

There was little rest for Victoria to have that night, confusion, guilt and even loneliness filled her up from the inside.

Often when Victoria had felt lonely beforehand, she had secretly imagined Zorro laying next to her in bed, holding her in his arms. But now that image just overwhelmed Victoria with guilt, especially because her mind and fantasies kept bouncing back and forth between Zorro and Diego.  
First as it had started to slowly become light outside did Victoria fall a sleep, and thusly she woke up as the sun stood tall on the sky and it had to be around midday.

Victoria groaned as she sat up in bed, she had slept longer than she could ever remember having slept before, and yet she did not feel rested in the least. She felt even more terrible than the day before, but she couldn't stay in bed any longer so she got up, put on her dress and turned to a mirror only to wrinkle in dismay over her unruly hair and the large bags under her eyes.  
She tried to do her best to comb her hair, yet somehow it didn't seem to help and Victoria just gave up heading out of the room and into the hacienda.

How-ever as Victoria walked around she realized the house was basically empty. "Diego?" she called. "Don Alejandro? Philipe?" she called out as she walked from the dining room to the library but saw no one.

That is until quick foot steps came running and Victoria turned around to face a young maid.

"Señorita Escalante, you have woken!" The maid gasped then curtsied. "Do you require breakfast? Don Diego De La Vega asked us to put something aside for you."

"Oh, well. I suppose a cup of coffee would be nice." Victoria admitted.

"Si Señorita." The maid nodded. "Do you wish to have your coffee and breakfast served in your room or the dining hall?" she asked. "The weather is also lovely outside if you wish to sit in the garden."

"The garden sounds lovely." Victoria admitted. "Erhm, have you seen Diego or Don Alejandro?" she asked.

"I don't know where Don Diego is." The maid admitted. "But i'm pretty sure Don Alejandro is out on the field. I could send someone to fetch him if you like."

"Oh no, please don't. I was just wondering." Victoria assured. "Do you know where Philipe is?" she then asked.

"I assume with Don Diego. They usually disappear together." The maid admitted.

"Disappear?" Victoria asked wondering.

"Oh it's just what we call it." The maid assured. "Don Diego and Phillipe is often away from the hacienda without anyone knowing where they truly are. Usually it's just for some hours, but sometimes it can even be for days. Don Diego often claims he is doing research, but between you and me. Most of us have been figuring out that he's dodging his duties at the ranch leaving poor Don Alejandro with the entire work load."

"That's terrible." Victoria gasped.

The maid nodded. "Don't get me wrong, I know Don Diego is a very intelligent man. But it's not very noble to avoid his duties like this is it?" she asked.

"No." Victoria admitted. "Do you have any idea when Diego will come back?"

"No idea." The maid answered honestly. "When he's gone like this without warning, it could be minutes, hours or an entire day before he makes it back. Maria really likes to complain about it, she never knows if she's supposed to prepare dinner for two or just the one." she exhaled referring to the cook of the hacienda.

"I can see how that would be frustrating." Victoria admitted.

"You shouldn't have to worry about that though señorita, please take a seat in the garden. I shall bring you a breakfast shortly." The maid assured.

"Gracias." Victoria smiled lightly.

* * *

It really was lovely sitting in the De La Vega garden with the freshly brewed coffee, fresh orange juice and a selection of fruit, bread cheese and sausages.  
And even though Victoria was only nibbling at the items, she could appreciate their qualities. Her mind though was at a far off place as she zoned out.

It was true, Diego had a habit of disappearing. Again and again, Victoria had noticed that herself. But that even the servants didn't even know where he went.

Victoria had already concluded he was helping Zorro at least in some capacity, but how far did it go? How big a part of his life did it take up?

Victoria closed her eyes and tried to remember, all the times Diego had disappeared and no one had known where to.

And now when Victoria re-called all those incidents, there were so many of them. When Palamorez had come and tried to capture Zorro, when the Pueblo had been under siege and everyone had stood together to fight. Where had Diego been then? He had been there one moment and then he was gone.

Where do you go Diego? Sadly Victoria looked in front of herself as it started to sink in, just how much about her best friend she didn't know. And how sad that actually made her feel.

She thought they told each other everything, that they trusted each other. But as it turned out, that couldn't be the case. And more than anything, that just made Victoria feel sad and disappointed.

Sighing Victoria reached for her coffee cup and took a sip, just as she saw an older gentleman walking towards her.

Alejandro lightened up by the sight of her, he smiled and winked as he reached her. "You're up I see." he commented.

"Yes I… I really have overslept." Victoria blushed deeply.

"That's al right, you're here to relax dear." Alejandro nodded as he sat down in the chair opposite Victorias. "How are you feeling Victoria?"

"Oh, much better." Victoria nodded. "Just… a little tired." she admitted.

Alejandro nodded understandable. "Take all the rest you need."

"Oh I wont stay here for to long." Victoria blushed looking down. "I don't want to be a bother, and I need to run my tavern."

"Victoria, you would never be a bother. You know that right?" Alejandro asked.

And Victoria blushed again then nodded. "I know." she assured then glanced up. "Don Alejandro. I was asking for Diego, but no one seems to know where he is. Do you know?" she asked.

"No idea." Alejandro exhaled deeply. "I don't know what to do with that boy, I never know where he is." he admitted leaning back in the chair looking up at the sky. "He's only where we agreed to meet half the time, and the rest of the time. Well who knows?!" he asked. "Off doing science projects or read or what-ever he does. I don't know." he fully admitted and sighed deeply. "Don't get me wrong, i'm sure what-ever he does in science is very impressive and could be important. But he needs to learn how to balance it better with his duty you know. People have to work to make room for passion projects. People need to priorities."

"That's true." Victoria exhaled deeply thinking about how she had had to work day and night to be able to become a tavern owner, and now that she actually did own the tavern she still had to work nearly every single day from dawn to dusk. She couldn't afford any hobbies or passion projects herself, it just didn't work that way.  
Then she glanced at Alejandro… So he didn't know where Diego went off to either. Diego hadn't told either of them it seemed.

"Well, lets not talk about that." Alejandro asked. "How have you been Victoria? Diego tells me you have been stressed. Is there something bothering you?"

Victoria bit her lip as she swallowed then shook her head. "No. Not at all." she said. "Well you know, aside from the usual. The Alcalde never seems to learn does he? Honestly, sometimes it drives me up the walls how thick headed that man can be." she admitted. "Instead of doing his job, he is just concentrating on beating the people with a flagpole. And then Zorro not only have to slap some sense into him, but also do his job for him."

Alejandro exhaled deeply. "Indeed." he nodded. "Perhaps Zorro ought to stop doing the Alcaldes job for him so we can send a message back to Spain about how incompetent our Alcalde is and hopefully get a competent one." he said.

"But then people would get hurt." Victoria pointed out.

"Yes, and neither I nor Zorro would allow that. So I suppose that's our dilemma right there." Alejandro exhaled deeply.

"I wont allow it either." Victoria pointed out.

"I know my dear." Alejandro smiled wryly. "You truly have grown into a remarkable woman, and I couldn't be prouder of you. Not even if you were my own flesh and blood." he said without hesitating making Victoria smile and blush. "And may I say, i'm very happy that at least, Diego has you." he said.

"Don Alejandro, i'm not sure what you mean." Victoria admitted.

Alejandro smiled a little sadly. "I think you do. I'm old Victoria, I may not look like it but I have begun to feel it. I am becoming more tired more easily and I wont be here forever. Then Diego will be all alone, that is… Except for you and Philipe. I know you will be there to hold that son of my by the ear and hold him accountable." he stated in a slightly amused smile. "You will be there to give him that kick he deserves but also support him when he is in need. That does put my mind at ease." he admitted with closed eyes.

"Don Alejandro please don't talk like that." Victoria gaped. "You have plenty of time left!" she exclaimed. "Decades! And you're strong, so don't say stuff like that!"

Alejandro chuckled amused then shook his head. "You're right Victoria." he said. "Don't listen to me, it's just an old mans ramblings."

Defeated Victoria looked at Alejandro then exhaled deeply. "I'm worried about him too." she then admitted. "Diego can be so… I don't even know. But, when it truly matters, he has always come through in the end. I'm sure things will work out Don Alejandro. You'll see." she smiled lightly. "Diego will come through."

Alejandro send Victoria and appreciating smile. "Thank you Victoria." he said. "It does me good to hear you have such confidence in him. I will try to have more confidence as well." he assured.

"Your son is loved, you don't need to doubt that." Victoria assured then bit her lip as she looked towards the flowers.

Where do you go?… Diego.


	6. Chapter 6

Victoria could not deny she enjoyed the quiet of the De La Vega library, normally she would have been bored to tears when se had nothing to do an entire day, but Victoria was to tired to care, her head nodded forward and her eyes closed as she sat there, enjoying how soft this couch was. It was even softer than her own bed.

She had tried to read in one of the many books lined up at the library, but she hadn't been able to focus for long enough to read more than a sentence at the time before it all blurred out in front of her eyes.

At last Victoria shook her head, she shouldn't fall a sleep here! If she slept anymore doing the day she wouldn't be able to sleep in the night and her entire daily rhythm would be ruined so Victoria yawned as she stood up and stretched her arms.

Perhaps a walk would solve this, she could go look for Alejandro, see what he was doing running his ranch, perhaps she could learn something. And with that in mind did Victoria step out of the library, only as she had taken a few steps outside she realized she had forgotten her shawl inside and thusly turned around in a slight groaning going back, though the moment she stepped inside she screamed in shock.

For right there, inside of the library was a tall young caballero standing with his back to her and the front towards the book case.

"DIEGO!" Victoria screamed.

"Victoria?!" Diego gasped wide-eyed turning to her.

Gaping Victoria looked at Diego… Where the heck had he come from?! She had JUST stepped outside of the room and immediately in again! There was only one door! What… That… How?!

Was Diego some sort of ghost that could disappear and re-appear out of thin air at will? That would certainly explain a lot.

"Erhm." Diego swallowed. "Victoria are you okay?" he asked breaking the silence.

Victoria blinked then shook her head. "I… I just forgot my shawl." she said. "Oh there it is." she commented heading to the couch where true enough the piece of light cloth was laying, Victoria picked it up then he hesitated before finally she turned to Diego. "Okay, how did you get in here?!" she asked. "I was just outside that door and you didn't come that way!" Victoria exclaimed pointing at the door.

"I don't understand what you mean." Diego responded innocently.

"Are you telling me you climbed through the window?! Why would you do that?!" Victoria asked annoyed. "For that matter where have you been?" she asked. "I asked for you, but no one knew where you were! Not even your father!"

"Oh, I was just." Diego blinked. "Finishing my book."

"Oh really, another one?" Victoria asked annoyed putting her hands on her hips. "Why couldn't you just do it here? Keep your guest company perhaps?!"

Diego blinked confused.

"I mean me!" Victoria empathized. "Are you honestly telling me you invited me here as a guest, and then vanish for hours to finish reading some book you could as well just have read in the house?! Seriously?" she asked.

Diego exhaled deeply. "I'm sorry Victoria, I should have thought about that." he admitted biting his lip.

Victoria looked at Diego unimpressed, he was lying… He was lying his ass off, and right to her face. He hadn't been out reading any damn book! "Well fine then, don't tell me anything." she muttered annoyed turning around. "I was just going for a walk anyway, then I think i'll go home to my tavern."

"What already?" Diego asked. "You don't want to stay for a few days? At least until tomorrow morning?" he asked.

"What for?" Victoria asked. "Diego, i'm fine!" she stated. "I'm not actually sick, and i'm not stressed. You're making that up in your mind!" she stated feeling her anger rising. Obviously she wouldn't get anywhere with this damn man!

The disappointment in Diegos eyes were evident, but finally he slowly nodded. "Okay, at least let me escort you back."

"No thanks!" Victoria snapped angrily at him. "I can ride just fine on my own!" she stated turning around making Diego blink confused. "And I don't need you to saddle my horse either!" she snapped, though just as she did she halted, suddenly she felt weak and before she knew it her legs were dissapearing under her.

"VICTORIA!" Diego shouted as he ran straight to her and and managed to grab her before Victoria hit the ground.

Groaning Victoria looked up meeting Diegos blue eyes… Oh god dammit, so she did have a fever after-all. She just hadn't noticed before right now.  
To busy thinking about stupid Zorro and stupid Diego. Victoria groaned inwardly, or perhaps it was all this overthinking that had brought on the fever in the first place. In any case! This was definitely Diegos fault! His fault for being this damn stupid and stubborn!

Now that Victoria thought about it, everything was Diegos fault! She didn't know why everything was Diegos fault, she just knew that it was.

"Well, that settles it." Diego gasped looking wide-eyed at her. "You're not going home today Victoria."

And Victoria hissed annoyed. Then groaned as she did feel the dizziness overwhelm her.

"Do you want to go back to bed?" Diego asked concerned.

"No." Victoria groaned.

"At least lay down on the couch." Diego asked as he guided her in the right direction. "I'll go get you some water okay?" he asked.

"Diego, stop being such a hen." Victoria asked in a mutter as she laid down on the couch.

Diego blinked. "I'm sorry." he said in insecure voice and Victoria groaned.

Why did he have to be so adorable like this?

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Diego asked with sincerity in his voice.

"Yes, tell me how you got into this room!" Victoria demanded and Diego's eyes widened as he silenced then Victoria groaned as she feel back. "Then leave me alone." she muttered.

Diego swallowed then exhaled deeply. "There is a series of old passage ways in this house, they are running through the foundations of the hacienda itself and I was worried that they might have started to gave in so I was checking on it." he excused himself. "One of the entrances is in the fireplace, don't go in there though. It's definitely not safe in there, the walls are collapsing in on themselves."

Victoria blinked then turned to Diego. "Why didn't you just say that in the first place then?" she asked. "Why lying about the book?"

Diego exhaled deeply. "Father would have a fit if he realized I had gone down there to check, I just wanted to make sure. Now when it looks like there might be a storm tonight." he commented.

"Storm?" Victoria then looked outside. "Diego the weather looks fine, it looks lovely." she commented.

"Yes now it does." Diego agreed. "But look, at the cumulonimbus clouds over there! Over the hill" he pointed and Victoria looked with him to true enough see clouds that looked heavy. "They are coming from the west, and the wind is indeed blowing east so they are coming this way. Un top of that, there has been a significant rise in temperature lately, but it looks like it might drop suddenly tonight which can lead to heavy rain, wind and even thunder." he said. "I'm glad you're not going home today." he admitted. "I wouldn't want you to be caught in such a weather." he stated as he stood up. "I should go inform father that it might be a storm tonight, we should collect the horses and cattle and get them inside in the stables."

Astounded Victoria looked at Diego, sometimes his knowledge truly was astonishing…. Well, he had been at a university to learn Victoria supposed.  
In fact she was so impressed she completely forgot being angry for the time being.  
First as Diego had left, gotten her the promised glass of water and then left again to go talk with Alejandro did Victoria suddenly realize.

He had done it again! Distracted the conversation away from himself! That big… Urgh! Sure, Victoria had gotten her answer on how Diego could just suddenly appear inside of the library, but only after Diego had realized he had no way out of it other than giving her an explanation.

Victoria hissed annoyed as she crossed her arms, and then groaned as she felt how dizzy her fever was making her.

Urgh, Diego was a big fat liar and Victoria hated him with every fiber in her being at that moment in time. How she wished she could just smack him up his head!


	7. Chapter 7

A lot could be said about Diego, but Victoria sincerely had to put her annoyance of him aside and just be impressed as the promised storm swept over the hacienda.

Diego had been absolutely right, it had seemed like no time at all before the weather had turned. The sky had darkened, stormy winds grabbed any trees in its path, rain fell down and landed harshly on the ground, and as a thunder strike came it lightened up the sky, only for the ground to rumble a few seconds after as the boom errupted.

Victoria wasn't the only one impressed though, Alejandro was stunned into silence as he looked out of the window at the storm. "Well son, when you're right you're right." he admitted in a stunned voice. "If you hadn't warned me about this, there could have been severe losses. Good job son."

Diego smiled, clearly appreciating the praise. "Any time father." he replied then turned to Victoria. "Are you okay?"

"Yes i'm fine." Victoria assured. "I just hope my Tavern will be okay."

"I'm sure it will be." Diego assured as he stepped towards her and stood in front of her. "And if there's any damages, just say the word and we'll help you fix it." he said in assuring smile.

"What? Are you offering to fix the roof if it breaks?" Victoria asked jokingly. "Careful you don't fall down and break your neck."

Diego chuckled a rather strained chuckle and then exhaled as he turned away

Alejandro shook his head. "Victoria, my son may not be a carpenter, and quite honestly neither am I. But we are here to help." he assured.

"I know, thank you Don Alejandro." Victoria smiled lightly. "Oh! And thank you Diego!" she added turning to Diego. Then she blushed slightly. "You know, after this storm has settled. If it does tomorrow, I think I might want to take you up on the offer." she commented glancing nervously at him. "I could use your keen eye to make sure there's no damages." she commented trying to hide her smile.

Diego how-ever beamed. "I would be delighted Victoria!" he stated.

Victoria smiled, happy by the thought of Diego following her home and helping her… Then suddenly her eyes widened and she shook her head. Oh god no not this again! She could not have a crush on Diego! She had just been confusing Diego with Zorro that was all! It was the fever talking, she could not have a crush on Diego!

In the same moment a man burst in through the hacienda and they all turned to the entrance to see a young man soaked to the absolute bone, his hair plastered to his face and he gasped for air.

"Don Fernando!" Alejandro gasped in recognition. "Don't tell me you got caught in this terrible storm."

"No, I wasn't! I mean!" Don Fernando shook his head. "Don Alejandro it's terrible! The dam! It's collapsing! The south area of Los Angeles is going to be floated, we need as many men we can get to evacuate the people living there and try to contain the water!"

At ones both Alejandro and Diego stood rigid, Victorias eyes as well widened.

"I understand, i'm collecting all capable men I have! At ones." Alejandro exclaimed.

And then as if he was a snake, Diego walked backwards, as if he was trying to sneak away, disappear. He didn't quite manage though as Alejandro grabbed him by the arm. "Oh no you don't!" Alejandro demanded. "You need to step up!"

"But father!" Diego wined.

"Don't you father me!" Alejandro huffed. "You're going to help me collect the men!"

"Father please!" Diego hissed suddenly sounding impatient and annoyed, just as annoyed as Alejandro clearly was.

Astounded Victoria looked at the two men, both so caught up in emotions and immiedate concerns that neither of them seemed to be able to read each other.

Victoria looked at Diego, why wouldn't he just do what Alejandro had asked him to do? He had looked genuinely concerned, ready to jump into action even… He still looked like that, now he looked so annoyed and angry as if Alejandro was just keeping him back.

Could it be….

Victoria swallowed as she gasped for breath, she heard the muffled voices of the men but couldn't make out the words, it was like time had slowed down and Victoria only saw, her mind trying to fit the pieces together and then she acted without even thinking. "Don Alejandro." she spoke reaching out a hand touching Alejandros shoulder.

Surprised Alejandro turned towards her, looking stunned at her.

"Let Diego go." Victoria then asked.

That made both men halt and stunned they looked at her, Alejandro looking confused and so did Diego.

"You're both busy right?" Victoria asked. "Let it go. I'm sure Diego has a plan." she commented glancing up at Diego whom wide-eyed looked at her. "Perhaps… he wants to inspect the dam. See if he can slow down the collapse. He has a brilliant mind after-all."

Diegos mouth fell open, then it closed again and he swallowed.

Alejandro blinked then turned to Diego. "You want to go examine the dam?" he asked. "Alone?"

Diego blinked, then nodded slowly. "I'm sorry Father, in these kinds of situations. Seconds can be the thing making the difference. I… I'll see you later." he stated as he turned around and ran, then he was gone from sight.

Alejandro swallowed then he shook his head. "please excuse me Victoria, go relax i'm afraid i'll have to go." he stated walking the other direction.

"Wait, i'll come with you." Victoria said. "I can help."

"Victoria! You're sick." Alejandro tried to reason. "You are going to freeze out there."

"I'm fine Don Alejandro." Victoria assured. "I'm going to come whether you like it or not, you know that right?"

And Alejandro exhaled deeply. "Fine." he finally grumbled. "At least stay close to me then." he asked.

"Of course." Victoria nodded and followed Alejandro…. It was an odd sensation in Victoria, somehow she was so sure. Her and Alejandro, they would ride out there to help the evacuation and then Zorro would show up... Diego no-where to be seen but Zorro coming to give it all he had, then they would return home and as Zorro vanished Diego would pop up with some lame excuse of why they hadn't seen him…

That's how it always had been, and that's how it was going to be now. Victoria felt it, but had to be sure, this time. She would pay close attention!

* * *

 _AN:  
First of all, thank you for all the reviews! I am reading all of them and it is really giving me motivation to go on. I really do like to write these kind of alternative revelation stories, trying to look at NWZ from a bit of a different ankle. _

_Secondly, heh. Sorry if my updates are both short and kind of delayed these days. A friend of mine gave me the game "Stardew Valley." ... That Game is addictive as shit! It's like Farmville but a thousand times better. It's really bad for me, I think i'm just going to play for half and hour and then suddenly it's been like three hours... damn._


	8. Chapter 8

The storm outside truly was terrible, it was not something anyone should be out in alone. The moment Victoria stepped outside she was already soaked to the bone, the wind was strong and constantly threatened to topple her over but Victoria refused to go back even as Alejandro continually asked her to do just that.

As quick as possible did Alejandro gather his men and they rode out on horse back through the mud and rain constantly tearing in Victorias hair and clothes.

On their way they already met several families braving through the storm, small children crying as they tried to keep a tight grip in their parents clothing and even babies screaming from fright.

"Go upwards!" Alejandro roared. "What-ever you do, go up not down!"

"Where are we supposed to go?" A woman cried. "This weather is no good for my baby."

"My hacienda is located rather high up, you are all welcome there for the night." Alejandro assured. "Victoria perhaps you could lead them the way."

Victoria seethed annoyed knowing full well Alejandro was trying to get two birds with one stone, making her bring the villagers back to his Hacienda. "Phillipe can do it!" she stated looking at the young servant boy. "i'm going with you."

"Victoria." Alejandro exhaled deeply. "These people will need caring, you are the best one suited for.."

"I'm going with you!" Victoria cut him off.

At last Alejandro seemed to realise that Victoria wasn't taking a no for an answer and shook his head then turned to Phillipe. "Would you bring these people to the Hacienda?" he asked making sure Phillipe could see his lip movements and the boy nodded in understanding then, then jumped off his own horse offering an older woman the seat as she clearly could barely walk and pulled the horse with him in the other direction together with the people.

As Alejandro and Victoria continued with Alejandros men more people came running fleeing from the water tearing away at the foundation of their buildings and Alejandro and Victoria did their best to lead them in the right direction.

"You have to search upwards!" Victoria shouted. "This valley will be flooded, go up!" she informed as she gestured with her arms.

Water had started to stream down at the horses hooves and Victoria could see how it had started to reach people to their ankles, that's finally when the sound of heavy galloping hoofs came in their direction.

Victorias heart positively stopped as she looked up and saw the shadow of a grand stallion and his rider coming towards them, the image was blurrie in the rain and hard to see in the dark but finally he came.

The masked vigilantly, galloping on his horse and then pulled in the reins as he reached them making Tornado rise up on his hind lights before settling down. "Don Alejandro." The masked man greeted.

Wide-eyed Victoria looked at him, her vision was obscured from the heavy rain and it was so dark, yet she could clearly see the strong outline of her beloved under his soaked clothes. And Victoria felt her heart skip a beat by his presence.

Then he looked at Victoria and his eyes widened. "Victoria, what are you doing here?!" he asked then shook his head. "Never mind! I just came from the dam, it is not going to last much longer." he affirmed. "Parts of it is already breaking down, Don Diego agreed with me that it can't be much longer. Maybe minutes at most half an hour."

"Madre dios, there are still so many people!" Alejandro gasped horrified.

Zorro nodded. "There's no way to stop it, but perhaps we can re-direct some of the water." he suggested. "Problem just is… it would lead the water to the south. To Don Castillos fields."

"WHAT!" The Don in question shouted from his own horse. "My fields?! They'll be ruined!" he exclaimed. "I'll loose all my crops!"

"But it may safe lives." Zorro reminded him.

"That may be, but if I don't have crops to sell i'll be ruined!" Don Castillo exclaimed. "How then will I be able to pay the peons?! Or the servants? Or anyone?!" he asked.

"Get a grip!" Alejandro seethed. "Human lives over money?! Is that how you feel?"

"Easy for you to say, it's not your fields that are going to be washed away!" Castillo injected.

"If I may inject." Zorro injected. "Perhaps Don Alejandro and the other Dons wouldn't mind to compensate for your kindness?" he asked. "When you have accumulated your losses i'm sure the Dons wouldn't mind divide the costs between them."

Alejandro shook his head. "If it safe lives I wont mind." he assured.

"Good then." Zorro nodded. "Now come this way i'll need strong men to push over some rocks!" he stated turning Tornado. "Those whom are not strong, lead the villagers to safety. That means you Senorita Escalante!"

Victoria pouted annoyed. "You're saying i'm not strong?" she asked.

At that Zorro laughed. "You have the strongest spirit in the world that is for sure, but i'm afraid your upper body strength is not that of a peon working in the fields. Victoria, we each need to play to our strengths. And right now, I need you." he said. "I need you to take care of the people!"

At that Victoria exhaled deeply as she seemed to deflate. "Fine." finally had to give in. "You're right, lives are at stake. This is not the time to be petty."

At Zorro send her a thankful smile. "I'll be for-ever grateful Quiredda." he said then lifted an arm. "This way! hurry!" he shouted and they were off, leaving Victoria and a few of the younger peons as she sighed deeply. 

* * *

Victoria sighed deeply, she had been delegated to lead the running villagers in the right direction together with just a handful of young men, right now it wasn't the time to think of Zorro or Diego, she had to focus on the more immediate concerns of getting everyone to safety.

It wasn't such an easy job, Victoria was beyond soaked and beyond cold, her poor body was shaking and her hands were hurting just from the cold of the water but still she wanted to do her bit at least!

Finally a horse came galloping, the great black stallion and Zorro shouted. "EVERYONE OUT!" he yelled. "The dam is falling any moment! OUT NOW!" he shouted.

"Did you manage to push down the stones you needed to?" Victoria asked.

"Si." Zorro nodded. "Now get out of here, hurry."

And Victoria nodded turning her horse, leading everyone upwards they just managed to get up as the water came, a big flood below them like a river crashing over the trees and land wide-eyed Victoria looked down and so did the others, then though a woman screamed.

"ALBERTO! MY SON!" She screamed and Victoria looked down to wide-eyed see a boy whom had fallen down and was now splashing around in the wild water.

Zorro how-ever didn't hesitate as he turned around and galloped down.

"ZORRO!" Victoria screamed as she saw the man ride into the harsh water trying to get to the boy. Victoria gasped as she saw him, how the water was pushing at Tornado and threatening to swallow up both horse and its rider.  
Victoria could barely even watch, and yet she couldn't look away. Her heart was hammering in her chest.

"ZORRO PLEASE!" She begged in a scream. "BE CAREFUL!" she asked in a cry.

Just then, Zorro threw himself off the horse electing to swim instead of riding and Victoria gasped as she saw the man finally reaching the boy pulling him up, but then they were both swept away by the stream.

"ZORRO! NOOOO!" Victoria screamed starting to turn her horse.

"SENORITA!" A peon shouted grabbing her shoulders. "There's nothing you can do! We have to head back!"

"But.. Zorro!" Victoria cried.

"What would it help if you threw yourself into the water?" The peon asked. "We need to get back to the De La Vega Hacienda."

At that Victorias eyes widened. The Hacienda! Diego would be going to the Hacienda! She could meet him there! and she nodded turning back then kicked her horse and hurried as fast as she could back to the Hacienda.

* * *

Ones she entered the Hacienda she was greeted with quite a sight, villagers and peons basically camping in Alejandros living room and library and the old Don himself was aiding the servants in handing out blankets, tovels and tea.

"DON ALEJANDRO!" Victoria shouted running to him.

"VIctoria! Oh thank god you made it back safely!" Alejandro gasped relieved pulling Victoria into a tight embrace and Victoria swallowed as he finally let go.

"Diego! Is Diego here?!" Victoria asked.

At that Alejandro grew pale then finally shook his head. "I'm afraid… He hasn't made it back yet."

"Oh no." Victoria gasped fear grabbing her. "Diego no!" she turned to the window where rain and thunder was coming down and the wind only seemed to grow stronger. "We have to find him!" Victoria exclaimed already starting to run for the door.

"VICTORIA!" Alejandro shouted as he grabbed Victoras arm and pulled her back forcing Victoria to turn back, suddenly to be stunned by Alejandros hurt and incredible worried eyes. "Victoria… I know. I know." he breathed suddenly looking a lot older than usual as his head bowed. "But going out there now is pointless. It's to dark, and the storm to heavy. We can only hope that Diego has been smart enough to find some kind of shelter." he said looking up with pained eyes. "I swear to you though, the moment it gets light. I don't care if it still rains and storms, i'm going out there. I have to find my son." he stated. "the best thing we can do now though, is to rest, so we can have as much strength as possible when dawn breaks." he said.  
Victoria swallowed now lost for words, and she felt herself shaking.

"My dear, you're shaking." Alejandro pointed out. "And you're wet! Louisa!" he then called and a maid came running. "Louisa, could you please take Victoria to the guest room and make sure she gets some dry clothes?" he asked.

"Yes Don Alejandro." The maid nodded.

"Don Alejandro i'm fine I.." Victoria tried to object.

"Victoria Escalante, I hope for your own sake I will not be seeing you again before you have dried up and wrapped yourself up in a warm blanket!" Alejandro lectured. "You're going to be sick if you don't take care of yourself!"

And Victoria exhaled defeated then shook her head. "Al right, Don Alejandro."

Defeated Alejandro looked at her. "Victoria, please take care of yourself. I wouldn't be able to bear it if something happened to you." he admitted and the sincerity in his voice was not to be mistaken at all. Then he stepped over and kissed Victoria on the forehead, in the most fatherly manner that was possible. "I swear to you, i'll do all in my power to make sure Diego is safe! He's my son."

"I know. I'm sorry." Victoria swallowed then wiped away a renegade tear. "Thank you, Don Alejandro." she then said and Alejandro nodded.

"Any time." Alejandro assured and Victoria finally left with the maid for the guest room.

Victoria was indeed cold to the bone, she dried up and wrapped herself up in a blanket but was still shivering from the cold, then she laid down in bed, curling up trying to get some warmth while she listened to the rain and wind outside that seemed to continue and her worry just grew. Both for Zorro or Diego, neither were back… Oh god. Please be okay!  
Then as she laid there the sounds became more blurry and she yawned, eventually she then fell a sleep, apparently being more exhausted than she thought she were. _  
_


	9. Chapter 9

Victoria groaned annoyed as what seemed like a sharp like shone on her and forced its way through even her closed eyelids.

Finally Victoria opened her eyes to be greeted by the light of day streaming through the window and Victoria groaned as she turned around.

When she had fallen a sleep she had felt cold, now she felt incredible hot. Her throat was beyond scratchy and it hurt, her head was thumping and she felt sluggish as she sniffed to get rid of some of the snot running out of her nose, then she turned and looked out of the window again looking up at the incredible blue sky.

It was ridicules, last night had been so stormy and now everything out there looked so serene and clear. Then Victorias eyes widened. ZORRO! DIEGO! immediately she sat up only for a dizzy spell to hit her and Victoria groaned deeply. But she shook it off herself and then she cursed to herself.

Why hadn't Alejandro woken her?! judging from the suns position it had been light for hours! So Alejandro had gone on his search without her?!  
Victoria fumed in annoyance as she got up and stumbled towards the door in spite of her poor balance, then she stumbled down the stairs and halted by the sight of a ton of people still camping in Alejandros living room.

Children laying on blankets sleeping, mothers looking over them, then Victoria looked out towards the garden and saw even more sitting out there under the shadows of the trees.

Poor people, many of them didn't have houses right now they would have to rebuild, there weren't really any young men around. They had probably all gone to check on damages already, only the older genneration and the children were still hanging out speaking of which.

Victoria glanced up and saw an older Don talking to one of the woman and her eyes widened. Alejandro! What was he doing here?! If he was here that meant… Diego!

Immediately Victoria ran down the stairs and towards Alejandro. "Did you find him already?!" she asked making Alejandro turn to her. "Is he safe?! Did you find Diego?! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME!" she shouted and then nearly fell over if Alejandro hadn't caught her.

"Victoria! Hey it's okay, Diego is okay!" Alejandro assured.

"So you found him?!" Victoria asked looking up.

"Not at all, he found his own way home." Alejandro assured. "I can't tell you when, it was after I went to bed myself. I only now when I checked on his room at dawn he was already in there sleeping. I let him sleep though, I think Diego did his share this time."

Wide-eyed Victoria looked up at Alejandro. "He made it back on his own?" she asked. "And he's in his room? Why didn't you wake me?" she asked.

"I saw no reason to." Alejandro admitted. "Diego is safe, and he's sleeping. And you looked like you needed the sleep as well. Honestly you still though." he commented concerned. "Victoria you look horrible." he commented and put a hand on her forehead. "And you're burning up." he stated removing his hand.

At that just on cue Victoria started to cough and coughed into her hand, she sniffed and looked up with deeply feverish eyes.

"That's it young lady! You're going back to bed!" Alejandro demanded. "I'll send a maid with breakfast, tea and cough medicine up to you!"

Victoria sniffed sucking up the running snot. "I'm fine." she assured in a voice filled with snot and fever.

"Victoria! Use a handkerchief!" Alejandro demanded pulling out a white handkerchief handing it to Victoria. "And you're not fine! Go to bed! Now!" he demanded.

Victoria was just about to object but then was met by Alejandro's stern demanding eyes that did not tolerate any objections and suddenly Victoria realized the man would be ready to manhandle her if necessary. Aside from that, she didn't actually have it in her heart to disobey him in this matter and finally she hung her head.

"Okay." She muttered. "Let me just check on Diego." she asked and Alejandro softened up.

"Of course, but make it quick." Alejandro asked. "He looks just as exhausted as you do, then go straight to bed."

"Si." Victoria nodded and turned back rushing up the stairs, but then had to halt as dizziness overwhelmed her after just a few steps and she had to make it to Diegos room in a slower pace to her great annoyance.

That stupid Diego! How dared he! How dared he worry her so much!  
Victoria bit together annoyed and was ready to slap Diego awake as she pushed open the door to Diegos room and then she halted.

It was true, Diego laid in bed and he looked beyond used and exhausted.

His hair still looking slightly damp was in a disarray around his face, his skin laid like wax over his cheek bones and made his eyes look slightly sunken in, there was a red blush going over his cheek and nose as he took in deep harsh breath.

In this position, Diego looked utterly exhausted and Victoria just felt her anger melting away, she did not have it in her heart to wake him or even be angry at him, instead she slowly closed the door and then walked to his bedside, then she sat down on a chair glancing down at Diego's slightly feverish face.

A renegade string of hair was falling down Diegos forehead and Victoria actively had to fight the urge to sweep it away, finally though she gave in and gently swept the hair to the side, in the process feeling his forehead which did indeed feel quite hot. "You bloody fool Diego." she breathed. "What are you doing to yourself?" she asked in a pained voice then let her hand slide from his forehead to his cheek, feeling the softness.

Victorias anger had disappeared, and now instead sadness overwhelmed her as she looked at Diegos sleeping frame. For the first time realizing something… She loved this man.

Now as he laid there in front of her, exposed, unable to hide, Victoria could see how vulnerable he truly was, and it was hard to bear the thought of how much he was hurting. And Victoria felt so powerless, she wanted to help him, so badly, but she had no idea how she could!

"Why wont you let me help you?!" Victoria seethed annoyed. "You idiot!"

Diego how-ever didn't respond, he was caught in deep sleep the only sound coming from him being his raspy breaths and Victoria felt his forehead to be confirmed that his to was burning hot.

Well, at least they were going to be equally miserable ones he woke up… It looked like they had caught the exact same illness. Great… Just fantastic.

On the upside that also meant there were no worries as Victoria bowed down and kissed Diego on his hot forehead. "Sleep well." she asked before she stood up and finally left the room, went to the guest room and dumped down into bed.

When the maid came with the promised tea and breakfast, Victoria was already sleeping again. Exhausted from just that little small travel outside of the room. __


	10. Chapter 10

Alejandro tried to look stern, he tried to look commanding. But was a rather failed attempt as he was far to amused.

For right there, sitting in front of Alejandro was sitting two young people beside each other on the couch and they each looked equally miserable.

Victoria was a mess, her hair was in a disarray, her face was fever ridden and she constantly had to blow her own nose.

And Diego was exactly the same! As he proofed as he now heavily sneezed and then had to blow his own nose in a handkerchief of his own.

Victoria did not feel well! Her throat was hurting, her nose was stuffed, her head was thumping, her body was hot and sweaty. She was the picture of misery, her only solace being that Diego was suffering alongside her.

"I hope you learned your lesson Victoria." Alejandro commented and Victoria sniffed.

"I know, I shouldn't have gone outside while being sick already." Victoria pouted.

Then Alejandro turned to Diego. "I hope you have a really good explanation why it took you such a long time getting home."

"It was really dark, I could barely make out where I was going." Diego muttered.

Alejandro rolled his eyes. "That was a bad time to get lost son." he pointed out. "Well, I suppose this settles it. Neither of you are allowed outside until you get better."

"But!" Victoria exclaimed. "My tavern!"

"Your tavern will be fine i'll make sure of it." Alejandro assured. "Beside, it really wouldn't do for you to sneeze into the food you serve, you'll just be spreading the sickness!"

"Father i'm fine." Diego assured.

"No you're not! No disappearing acts from you am I making myself clear?" Alejandro asked in a stern voice. "I don't care what the reason is, some planet which is only visible every seventh year or some flower you want to examine. You can do that here in the Hacienda!" he stated

"Yes father." Diego muttered in a rather abashed voice and Victoria couldn't help herself but chuckle, to see this mysterious grownup being put in his place by his father was rather amusing and Diego glared at her then he looked up at Alejandro. "How does the flooded area look?" he asked. "Are people okay."

Alejandro smiled warmly. "Everyone is accounted for, no one is dead." he said. "A few houses were washed away but nothing that can't be re-build. Thank god for the re-direction of the water, that ensured that the damages weren't to bad."

"Alberto!" Victoria suddenly exclaimed. "There was a boy! Called Alberto whom fell into the water!"

"Ah yes, he's safe." Alejandro assured in a slight chuckle. "Apparently Zorro fished him up and even came to the Hacienda with the child, he's right outside with his mother."

"Oh thank god." Victoria exhaled deeply relieved, that would mean that not only was Alberto safe but also Zorro. Just then did the man next to her sneeze again making Victoria jump.

"Diego honestly! You startled me!" Victoria exclaimed.

"I'm… Sorry." Diego sniffed and blew his nose again. And Victoria as well blew her nose as the snot became to much and she could barely even breath.

Alejandro exhaled deeply as he shook his head. "I'll expect you two to stay inside." he said. "I have to go make sure our guests are doing okay. And you two are not going anywhere! Do you hear me?" he asked in a stern commanding voice.

"Yes father."

"Yes Don Alejandro."

The two muttered and at last Alejandro gave them one last stern look before he finally left the room and the two glanced at each other meeting each others eyes.

"So…. Are we just supposed to sit here doing nothing?" Victoria asked.

"Seems like it." Diego replied.

"Urgh." Victoria groaned falling back into the couch. "I hate this." she cried. "My throat hurts so bad!"

"I know what you mean." Diego admitted holding a hand towards his own throat as he groaned. "I have some tea that also should work a bit as an anesthetic on the throat." he offered.

"Please, anything to make it hurt less." Victoria begged.

"I'll have Philipe make some, I doubt we are allowed in the kitchen." Diego commented and Victoria nodded drowsily. 

* * *

Not to long after did Phillipe serve them their tea, at this time Diego had found a book which he was casually flipping through glancing at the pages then Victoria looked at him. "What are you reading?" she asked.

"Art history, come over here i'll show you." Diego invented.

Victoria blinked but then nodded as she walked over the Diego and sat down beside him to get a glance of the page seeing the illustration of a big painting. "That's beautiful." she gasped by the sight of a painting of a woman standing with her back to the viewer and her front towards a rising son.

"It's called a new dawn." Diego informed. "People have speculated if the rising sun is supposed to represent the woman being pregnant and the sun rising is the rising of a new life."

"Or maybe she just wants to see the dawn." Victoria commented and Diego smiled amused.

"That's entirely possible." He affirmed turning a page to reveal a illustration of a painting filled with flowers.

"That's a beautiful garden, wouldn't it be great to make something like that one day?" Victoria asked as she leaned her head towards Diegos shoulders and yawned. "A garden, with all kinds of different flowers and crops."

"I kind of like the garden this Hacienda has already." Diego pointed out.

"Well, it is a nice garden and I do like it." Victoria admitted. "But… It could be more, there aren't that many flowers. Just the rose bushes."

"Now you say it, I think there used to be a lot more flowers when mother was still alive." Diego admitted. "I guess, after she died. neither father or I had that big an interest in flowers."

"You need a woman around." Victoria commented in a drowsy tone and then yawned.

"Yes, I think that's true." Diego admitted as Victoria rested on his shoulders. "This place, could need more people. It's a good place, but there isn't as much life in it as there should be."

Victoria nodded but didn't respond to tired to say anything, she just… Felt so good right here. Her body still felt hot, but the tea had helped against the head ache and sore throat, Diego felt warm and strong next to her and Victoria felt absolutely safe and content as she closed her eyes, then slowly she began to drift off to sleep. Resting there on Diegos shoulder, and Diego didn't move an inch for that entire time. 


	11. Chapter 11

Perhaps it wasn't that bad being sick.  
At least not when it meant getting Diego's absolute and undivided attention!

Victoria was not a person whom was used to being dotted on, her mother had been busy trying to keep them all afloat while being alone with one daughter and two very wild boys and as Victoria had grown she had been on her own, everything she had ever gained she had gotten through her own hard work and determination.

To just get things out of the blue felt very awkward…. But also very nice.

It was the small things Diego did, he basically waited on her constantly and there wasn't the thing he wouldn't do.  
He filled up Victorias cup of tea when it was empty, he made sure there were hot baths ready for her in the evening, he brought her flowers, he even asked her what her favorite flower was and surprised her by planting it in the De La Vega garden the day after.

Well he had the gardner plant it, Alejandro didn't allow either of them to do any menial labour, both Victoria and Diego was still pretty sick and were both stuck inside.

Inside sitting beside each other on the couch, reading a book together, talking, eating fresh fruit and drinking tea.

In these few days of sickness Victoria had spend more time with Diego than the entire time since Diego had come back from Mexico, and somehow, Victoria would hate for it to stop.

A nagging feeling started to spread in the back of her mind, that of guilt. She spend all this time with Diego and enjoyed every moment but she had promised herself to another… Yes she was sick and so was he, but… It wasn't right. Zorro needed her.

Victoria hated herself for the thought, but she started to sincerely wish that Diego and Zorro was the same person, that would make things a lot less complicated for her.  
She could not give into Diego… He didn't love her anyhow so it didn't matter Victoria supposed.

Still, it was so damn hard to resist as Diego wrapped a blanket around Victoria and asked if she was okay.  
It was so hard not to lean into his embrace as Diego looked worriedly at her with his shining blue eyes and suggested she should go lay down for a bit.  
She so badly wanted to trick him, turn up her head and meet his lips with her own, when he was actually just aiming for her forehead with his light kiss.

But she fought against her urges and let Diego guide her to the bed in the room she had occupied for the last few days, she let him put her down and tug her in and was kind of disappointed he didn't lay down next to her.  
yet she was so comfortable that she easily fell into a near sleep, where she was only semi aware of what was going on her.

And just observed as Diego came back to her room with even more flowers which he arranged on the night stand before turning to her, and tugged a strain of her hair behind her ear with such a gentle hand, meeting her eyes and they both smiled amused at each other.

And all around, Victoria felt so damn peaceful as she fell a sleep and had a happy giddy feeling in her stomach as she woke up again a few hours after. She saw the flower arrangement at her table and chuckled, then she saw a bowl of chocolates left for her as well.

A highly expensive delicacy but Victoria had always liked the taste of it, so she happily popped it into her mouth.  
Diego had been so sweet towards her, maybe she should return the favor? She could bring him flowers to! No rule said only men could bring flowers to women! And then the decision was made, Victoria went to the garden to pick up flowers, she chuckled to herself as she went to Diego's room expecting him to sleep in there… But the room was empty.

Victoria blinked. Diego wasn't there? That was odd… huh.

Then she checked the rest of the house, the library, her own room, outside.. but no sign of Diego.

"Louisa." Victoria then stopped a mate. "Have you seen Diego?" she asked.

Louisa shook her head. "Not for some hours."

Then Victoria halted, her mouth opened and then it closed again as she squinted her eyes and hissed.

Son of a bitch! 


	12. Chapter 12

Victoria grumbled annoyed as she was sat at the dinner table next to Diego, tapping her arm with her fingers hissing annoyed.

Both De La Vegas looked concerned at her.

"Victoria." Alejandro then finally spoke up. "I do understand you must be anxious about your tavern, but surely you must agree that as long as you're sick it is not advisable to serve food to the entire pueblo." he commented.

Victoria pouted annoyed and looked away, that wasn't it at all.

"I'm sure we'll both be right as rain very soon." Diego smiled and Victoria turned her head glaring at him which made Diego blink confused.

Yeah, the man had vanished and then magically appeared again claiming he had never even left the Hacienda.  
Which was a bold faced lie! And Victoria did not appreciate being lied to her face.

"I hope you two are starting to feel better." Alejandro then injected concerned.

"Oh yes." Diego nodded. "I'm afraid I ended up sleeping the most of the day away, but I felt very refreshened when I woke up!" he smiled.

LIAR! Bloody liar! Diego had not been in his bed in the time period he claimed. He had vanished to god knows where! Diego was full of shit!

"In fact Victoria, I was wondering if perhaps you would like to talk a walk in the garden with me after dinner." Diego suggested. "It's not healthy being in bed all day, we need to be a little physically active as well."

That made Victoria send Diego a death stare and Diego blinked surprised.

"Erh… Victoria." Diego swallowed. "Are you okay? Is something bothering you?" he asked.

Victoria had to bite back, she wanted to complain that her best friend was a two faced liar but they were in front of Alejandro and she really didn't want to create a scene distressing her kind host so she bit back her words turned away and muttered. "I'm fine."

Diego glanced at Victoria then looked questioning at Alejandro whom also had to shrug his shoulders then made a motion for Diego not to question it further.

Diego bit his lip as he glanced down then he looked up again. "Oh I had been meaning to ask!" he then said. "I feel a lot better, so you must to Victoria i'm sure of it. Perhaps you would like to accompany me to the flooded area tomorrow?" he asked. "I mean it's not flooded any longer, but see how the rebuilding goes and if we can lend a hand in anyway."

"Ahem." Alejandro then cleared his throat and Diego turned to him. "Yes you may go and take a look and see if you can help through diplomacy or if there's legal matters you can help with. You're very good at that. But don't overdo it! Don't start trying to carry boards or rocks to re-build houses."

Diego smiled amused. "Father, when have you ever known me for doing such things?" he asked.

"It's Victoria I am more concerned about." Alejandro stated and Diegos smile faltered. "I am asking you to make sure she doesn't overdo it and make it home in the afternoon so she can rest."

"Don Alejandro! I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" Victoria exclaimed.

At that Alejandro lifted an eyebrow at her and Victoria pouted as she sat back.

"Well fine." she muttered. Then glanced at Diego and silenced, she saw how he looked at her with those concerned eyes, searching her face for clues and Victoria blushed as she looked down.

* * *

Not to soon after did Victoria sit outside in the garden, looking at the flowers Diego had ordered planted for her sake.  
Purple jasmine, her favorite… they were beautiful as they stood there swaying in the wind. Hopefully someone would take good care of them, it would be a shame of they withered and died.

Then slowly footsteps approached, Victoria didn't even have to look up to know those tall steps belonged to Diego and then he halted standing a few feet away from her. Victoria didn't need to see it to realize he was looking at her, then finally she lifted her head and turned to Diego meeting his gaze.

Diego swallowed. "Victoria…" he spoke.

"You were not in the Hacienda sleeping today, I checked, several times. You were gone." Victoria commented and Diegos eyes widened. "So what was it this time? An experiment that absolutely needed to be tended to now? A book you wanted to finish though you could just have done so in your room? A rare flower that only bloomed just today?"

Diego exhaled deeply as he looked down. "I was starting going a bit crazy being locked up, I just needed to get out for a bit." he muttered.

And Victoria lifted an eyebrow. "Do your father really have you so much under his thumb that you can't even tell him you want to go for a walk?" she asked. "I know Alejandro can be strict, but really?"

"That's not!" Diego exclaimed then halted and he exhaled deeply. "I see, so that's why you were so angry at the dinner table."

Victoria pouted. "I'm mad that I don't even know my best friend!" she stated. "How can you even be my best friend when I don't even know you?" she asked.

Diego blinked then swallowed, finally he gathered the courage and took a step closer as Victoria didn't react it seemed to encourage Diego and he finally made his way to Victoria and sat down beside her.

Victoria swallowed, but didn't look at Diego, yet she could feel his presence, his body heath, and it annoyed her how comforting it felt even now.

"That's not all that bothers you though is it?" Diego then asked in a gentle voice.

"No." Victoria muttered. "It's a big part of it though." she admitted.

"I see i'm… Sorry." Diego replied abashed. Then hesitated. "Victoria I… These last few days, when we got to be together I just… I enjoyed it a lot." he then admitted. "I really liked being able to spend time with you and I… I hope we can do it some more, even when we are both healthy."

"I hope that to." Victoria admitted then groaned. "Oh god! I'm such a terrible person!"

"Victoria?" Diego blinked. "Why would you say that?! You're not a terrible person! You're the most amazing woman I have even met!"

"No i'm not i'm awful!" Victoria exclaimed. "I'm in love with two men! And I promised myself away already, it's not right I should fall in love with another now!"

"WHAT?!" That made a reaction come from Diego. "Two.. TWO!" he exclaimed and he seemed to pale. "I… You're in love with Zorro right?!" he asked.

And Victoria nodded as she swallowed.

"Then who is the other?!" Diego asked in a desperate voice grabbing her shoulders and met her eyes with desperate eyes. "Who?!" he asked. "Victoria tell me!"

At that Victoria looked at him, her tearfilled eyes told the entire story and Diegos eyes widened.

"What?" Diego asked. "Re-Really?" he asked.

And Victoria nodded as she sniffed. "I know, i'm just like a sister to you. I'm sorry, I didn't mean."

Diego though didn't look angry, a smile was playing at his lip and he had to bite his own lip to maintain a serious look yet he failed. "Victoria I… I don't know what to say! I.. I'm flattered I."

"Don't mock me Diego." Victoria pouted looking away.

"I'm not!" Diego exclaimed. "In fact I… erh… What I mean is.. I." he swallowed.

Victoria hissed annoyed and Diego exhaled.

"Victoria look." Diego then spoke in a soft voice. "Remember when you asked me… if there was someone I loved. Yes, there's someone I loved very much back then, and I still love her now, more than you can possible know." he said.

And Victorias heart twisted as she looked away, though then Diego gently touched her chin and guided her head back so their eyes met and Victoria was stunned by the love and sincerity in his eyes.

"I just never thought she would ever love me back." Diego admitted. "I mean, who can ever hope to compete with the likes of Zorro."

And Victorias eyes widened as she realized. "Oh god…" she swallowed. "Diego… I…"

Diego didn't speak but patiently waited for her to finish.

"I can't!" Victoria exclaimed as she stood up. "Zorro needs me! He could die, I don't want him to die! I love him!" she exclaimed.

Diego to looked lost for words at her outburst and Victoria sniffed.

"This is so wrong!" Victoria exclaimed. "I…" and then she turned around and ran.

"VICTORIA!" Diego shouted as he stood up stretching out his arm but was frozen on the spot not knowing what to do.

Then finally he groaned as he sat down, covering his face with his hands. "I'm an idiot!" he hissed to himself.


	13. Chapter 13

Never had Victoria been as relieved as she was finally let go from the De La Vega hacienda, finally, after what had seemed like forever but had actually only been a bit over a week did Alejandro deem her well enough to let her go home.

These last couple of days had been awkward to say the least, and Victoria knew it was her own fault. She couldn't even look at Diego anymore, and anything he did to try and approach her seemed awkward and was already a failed attempt, so they ended up just cooked up in each their room… Or, Victoria was cooked up in her own room. When she checked on Diegos he was gone, and somehow that didn't even surprise her.

Where do you go Diego? Are you really putting on a mask? Or am I just fooling myself?

No… if that was what Diego was doing, he would have told her these last couple of days. If he was Zorro it would absolve all of their problems in one fell swoop.

It certainly didn't help that Zorro hadn't come to see her, not even ones. There had been no word nor message from him.  
That did sting a little bit. Zorro had to know she had been at the De La Vega Hacienda, he had to have known she had been sick. And there hadn't been as much as a good well soon card.

Victoria exhaled deeply as she tied her luggage to her horse, it sure would be nice to return to normal every day life.

"So erhm… Do you have everything?" A nervous timid voice sounded behind her.

Victoria closed her eyes, it was Diego, he had tried his best to be a gentleman these days but really Victoria wished he wouldn't, this wasn't easy on her either, she had no idea what to say.

"Yes, it's not like I took much with me here in the first place. It was only supposed to be a few days. Not over a week like it turned out to be." Victoria reminded Diego, still with her back to him though, not even looking at him.

"Ah, yes. Ahem." Diego cleared his throat. "I'm sure people will be happy to see you back at the tavern, I hear your cooking is greatly missed."

"Oh." Victoria replied in a rather disinterested voice. "I see. That's good I suppose."

"You sure you don't want me to escort you?!" Diego then finally blurted.

Oh god no! Really Victoria just wanted to get away from Diego quick as possible! These days has been way to awkward and embarrassing. "I… I'll be fine!" Victoria exclaimed still not even turning around to look at the young man. "It's not a long ride at all. Haha!"

"Yes I know. But some areas are still slippery after the storm." Diego pointed out. "No one should be riding alone right now."

"I said i'll be fine!" Victoria snapped finally turning to him and Diegos eyes widened in surprise as he stood back.

Then Diegoes mouth opened and he halted, he swallowed as he bit his lip. "Victoria." he then tried but halted again. "I… erhm. What I mean is." he hopelessly tried.

"I think we should forget about what we said to each other that evening." Victoria stated sternly. "I already made a promise, a promise that I would wait. And it's a promise I did not make lightly nor intend to treat lightly now. An Escalante wont make any such promises on a whim, and I shall wait." she stated as she as she finally mounted her horse throwing her leg over its beg and took the reins then she kicked the horse though it only took a few steps before Diego jumped forward.

"Victoria wait!" Diego shouted as jumped forward in front of the horse blocking it.

"What?" Victoria asked.

"Well I just, look." Diego hesitated. "What if… What if there was no Zorro?" he asked.

"Isn't that a pretty irrelevant question?" Victoria asked. "If there was no Zorro, who knows! The Alcade would probably have ruined me long ago, perhaps even hung me. He sure tried plenty o times." she pointed out.

"That's not what I." Diego tried but halted. "You know what I mean don't you?" he asked.

And Victoria bit together but then she deflated as her anger left her and she looked to the side. "I don't know." she then admitted. "I care about you Diego, but no matter how much I care about you. I don't know you." she pointed out. "I know you're lying. You're lying to me, to your father. I just don't know about what. I don't think I could be with a man whom I don't even know. No matter how much I love him. It just hurts to much." she said then lifted her head. "Please let go, I want to go home." she asked.

"Victoria." Diego breathed then finally stepped aside allowing Victorias head to step forward and finally, finally Victoria was allowed to be on her way home.

She didn't look back, she already knew what she would see if she did. A young man with hung shoulders and painful eyes. And she know to see it would just hurt her even more.

But of course it wouldn't be so easy.

* * *

Victoria went home, business continued as if nothing had happened. Peons whom's houses had been washed away were working together to re-build and Victoria would spend a great deal of afternoons at those places distributing food among the workers.

Diego was there to, he helped making plans about the houses. Where the put the foundations so they wouldn't be washed away again if something similar happened.

As it happened though, both Victoria and Diego seemed to do their best to just avoid each other and when they were finally forced to speak, they just spoke a few polite words to each other nothing else. It felt very impersonal.  
Don Alejandro was his own warm self, happy to see Diego taking an interest in helping the community and was helping Victoria as much as he could. He seemed to be completely unaware of the changed air between Victoria and Diego.

Or at least if he was aware he didn't say anything. Phillipe on the other hand seemed annoyed with Diego and Victoria did appreciate it in a strange way.

And still, no sign of Zorro. None at all, it was not the first time Victoria hated the fact she had no way to contact him. But right now in particular, she would do almost anything for a bit of re-assurance from him. She knew she would remain faithful, still.. It would be nice to be held by him, and talk a bit to him just to be reminded. But no such luck. Everything seemed to be going just fine these days.

That is of course until the Alcade decided to bud in his ugly head in regards to the re-construction of the houses.

"You haven't paid any income tax for the food you're selling out here." De-Soto pointed out.

"That's because i'm not selling food, I am giving it away. It's charity." Victoria snorted as she rolled her eyes.

"That needs to be filed." De-Soto pointed out. "And these new houses, are they legal? Where is the paper work?" he asked.

"I believe my son hand delivered the plans to you days ago." Alejandro pointed out.

"Oh. Did he now?" De-Soto asked with a lifted eye-brow.

"Si Mi Alcade he did." Mendoza pointed out. "Don't you remember? He was very specific with.."

"SHUT UP!" De-Soto shouted right into Mendoza's face forcing the poor sergeant to keep quiet. "I don't believe I have any such papers in my possession." he pointed out.

"Oh honestly!" Victoria hissed. "Well if I know Diego right he must have copies! He… Where is he?" she asked looking around.

That made Alejandro blink as well then he groaned. "That boy. He was here just a short while ago i'm sure of it." he muttered then crossed his arms. "He must be in the area. He better not be sitting in a corner reading a book! He was just doing so well!"

And Victoria looked up…. Diego had disappeared again. But if that… Then.. If Zorro appeared right now that would mean that.

And just on cue people were shouting as a masked rider came on his great black stallion ready to put the Alcade into his place.

Right on cue, Diego had vanished from sight, even though he had been in the middle of helping.. And Zorro had appeared.

There was no denying it any longer, it was far to convenient.

Diego always disappearing and no one knowing where to. Zorro having a separate life somewhere but no one knew who he truly was.

Inside of Victorias mind, all the pieces fell together and they all fit perfectly. The thought train had started and nothing could stop it.  
Every single little observation she had made about Diego, it all made sense now.  
Every question she had had about Zorro was answered, it all fit. All of it!

There was only one possible answer and it could not be denied. Diego was Zorro! And Zorro was Diego.

Wide-eyed did Victoria look at the masked bandit as people laughed and cheered, she saw him perform those stunts no one believed Diego could do.  
Duh of course! That had been part of the act. he had always been such a wild boy when they had been children and he still was. Deep inside.

It was incredible how much sense it all made now! How clear Victorias mind finally felt.

Then Victoria hissed. So Diego had put her through all this stupid junk, it was all his fault and she knew now this was a fact.

She was going to kill him…. Slowly and painfully.


	14. Chapter 14

It went as predicted, after some playing around and making a fool out of the Alcade did Zorro ride off… And Victoria really felt like slapping him for being such a fool! She had seen that bullet brushing him. He hadn't needed to show up like this at this time, this had just been foolish!

Finally Zorro rode off with the lancers chasing him, Victoria though remained calm and just kept on handing out the food, all she had to do was to wait.

And sure enough! Around an hour after while the lancers were still riding around like idiots did Diego pop up like nothing had happened.

In fact he was just standing there looking a few posts that had been put into the ground and would become the corners of a new house. It didn't seem like he was doing to much though, in fact Diego looked rather drowsy and was almost swaying on his feed as he stood there with crossed arms.

Well no wonder, the man had been sick last week and was already out riding and showing off and Victoria huffed as she walked over the Diego throwing her dark heir behind her shoulder. "Afternoon Don Diego." she said.

That made Diego blink as he had been woken from his daze and he shook his head, then turned his head and finally saw her. "Vi-Victoria?" he asked sounding rather surprised. "I mean, good afternoon. Can I help you?" he asked sounding pretty confused.

"Well now you're asking." Victoria exhaled deeply. "I need to head back to the tavern, and I need someone to help me re-load my wagon."

"Ah yes! Of course!" Diego exclaimed taking a step without even thinking.

Victoria lifted an eyebrow as she saw Diego head directly for the wagon without any hesitation what so ever and bowed down to pick up an barrel with surprising ease. Of course the barrel was empty now but still.  
Seemed like Diego had been so eager to help he had forgotten any pretenses about being a weakling.  
Perhaps he felt guilty after all over the way he had treated her. Victoria couldn't help but smile mischievously. Good.

And so she stepped behind Diego looking at him quickly jumping from crate to barrel, clearly extremely eager to get it all into place and finally Victoria walked over to the clay pitcher pouring up a glass of water before she turned back to Diego whom was now rather red faced due to the sudden physical activity.

"Remember to drink." Victoria asked offering Diego the water.

"Ah, gracias." Diego smiled thankfully accepting the water and drank.

Victoria glanced at his arm, at the place she knew a bullet had brushed him and then she laid a hand on his arm, on that exact spot. Immediately she could feel Diego tense from the pain, almost dropping the water glass. Yet he didn't say anything and instead kept drinking until the glass was empty.

For that time, Victoria didn't let go at all instead she innocently looked at Diego. "That sure was lucky Zorro showed up huh?" she questioned.

"Oh, si." Diego nodded. "The Alcade just wanted to make trouble it seems."

"You don't say." Victoria exhaled adding pressure with her hand on Diegos wound and felt the man tense, yet he still didn't say anything. "Still I was so scared! Zorro is becoming so reckless these days!" she complained now leaning on Diego's arm. "Don't you agree Diego?" she asked.

"Hmm." Diego responded, it sounded like he barely got the sound over his lips and Victoria looked up now seeing how Diego was biting together, his entire face was red and it looked like he was just about to scream out in pain any second yet he didn't.

Victoria smirked. "Oh Diego, you're always so understanding." she said giving his arm a final squish and saw Diegos eyes widen before finally she let go and as she did Diego gasped for air as if he had just been released from some torture device. Innocently did Victoria look at him. "Are you okay Diego?" she asked.

"Si." Diego swallowed clearly trying not to grab his sore arm. "I… I'm fine!" he assured.

"Well that's good, then you can load the rest of the crates." Victoria smiled pointing at the crates that had just to be put on the wagon and Diegos smile faltered. "That is of course, if it's not to much of a bother." she said in her most innocent voice sending Diego her larges doe eyes.

"Of course not!" Diego exclaimed. "I can do it! It's no problem!"

"Are you sure?" Victoria asked.

"Yes! It's fine!" Diego exclaimed and went to work, though clearly his arm was troubling him a great deal, though finally the work was done and Diego looked exhausted.

Victoria though only felt a little bit bad about it.

* * *

That night was wonderful! It was the first night in forever where Victoria got decent sleep! Her heart was beating loudly, her lips were tipped upwards in a smile and her mind was filled with pictures of Diego, riding around on a great horse.  
Helping her out as a strong and stable presence, holding her in his arms. Dependable, always there for her Diego!

Diego and Zorro melted into one and it made perfect sense. And he loved her! And she loved him! It was a dream coming true.

Still… Diego had still to pay his due. Oh he was going to pay!

* * *

To Victorias delight, both Diego and Alejandro was at the tavern the next morning, Diego seemed rather nervous as Victoria approached them Alejandro how-ever looked happy.

"Victoria!" Alejandro beamed. "You look fantastic, are you finally feeling better?"

"Oh yes, much better!" Victoria beamed. "And i'm sure it's because you allowed me to stay at your hacienda to relax. Gracias Don Alejandro! I am in your debt."

"Oh think nothing about it, it was my pleasure to have you there!" Alejandro assured in a smile. "You're welcome when ever you wish, I hope you know that."

"I do. Thank you Alejandro!" Victoria beamed. "And Diego, how is your illness treating you?" she asked.

"Well erhm." Diego blushed as he looked away. "A lot better, gracias."

"Oh that's good, with your weak health that could have turned ugly." Victoria pointed out.

That made Diego gape. "My weak health?!" he asked astounded. "My health is fine!"

"Really?" Victoria asked in a blink. "But you become ill so often!" she pointed out and Diego gaped.

"You do spend a lot of days in bed son." Alejandro confirmed as he picked up a glass of orange juice.

Diego just sat there with open mouth, clearly he tried to think of something but couldn't come up with anything so he ended up closing his mouth and avert his eyes.

"And you seem so weak." Victoria sighed deeply. "Are you sure your health is fine?" she asked.

At that Diego's cheeks burned deep red and he still didn't look up. Instead he seemed to crumble together, as if he wanted to crawl into his seat and disappear.

"Of course Diego is not weak!" Alejandro snapped. "He's a De La Vega he just… have other priorities sometimes." he commented sending Diego a sharp glance.

And true enough, Diego looked like someone whom deeply wished he could just disappear from the spot. This was indeed delicious.

"Oh well, I suppose not everyone can be Zorro." Victoria exhaled deeply. "Diego is contributing in his own way."

"Indeed he is! He did a great job with that dam!" Alejandro beamed proudly. "And he's helped a lot of the re-construction! You ought to be proud of that son!"

"Heh." Diego smiled a very strained and very weak smile.

"Keep going in that direction and you'll be just fine son." Alejandro blinked happily.

Victoria smiled warmly, it was nice to see Alejandro being proud of Diego, those instances could be rare ones in a while.  
It's not that Alejandro didn't want to be proud of Diego, he loved Diego with all his heart and more than anything Alejandro wished to be proud of him.

Diego just made it pretty difficult, with all his seemingly fooling around and disappearing. Alejandro didn't know Diego was Zorro… That much was obvious.

Suddenly Victoria felt very sad for the old Don. He had every reason to be proud of his son and yet he didn't even know.

"Do you want your coffee refilled? she then offered. "It's on the house."

"Victoria that's okay. We are more than capable of paying." Diego injected.

"I know, that's not what it's about." Victoria replied.

Alejandro smiled understandable. "Gracias Victoria, we would like that." he said.

And Victoria smiled warmly. "Just a minute." before she turned around heading into the kitchen.

Alejandro was smiling warmly as he looked after her. "It sure is nice to see Victoria is doing so much better."

"Yes it is." Diego blinked astounded. "She seems… different."

"She seems in control again." Alejandro smirked amused.

"Ah, yes." Diego realized. "That's good. Well, it's good that what-ever bothered her has been resolved."

"You don't know what was wrong before?" Alejandro asked.

"No." Diego admitted. "So I have no idea what changed now either." then he frowned, Diego was happy for Victoria, he was happy she seemed so well now. Yet he also felt slightly scared, yet he didn't know why.

* * *

 _AN: And this dear children, is what you call passive aggresive behaviour, be afraid. Be very afraid._


	15. Chapter 15

__One thing became plainly obvious the following days. Victoria could wrap Diego around her little finger, she only had to bat an eyelid and Diego would come running.

In fact, it seemed entirely to easy. Make a little complaint and Diego would be all over her like an obedient slave.  
That didn't really make Victoria feel good, that's not what she had wanted. Thankfully, ones you started to take real notice of it, it became evident that Diego wasn't a pushover at all. He didn't jump or make numbers for the Alcade, he would pretend with that indifferent look in his eyes but then suddenly vanish and Victoria could only roll her eyes as Zorro would appear shortly afterwards.

Victoria was not the only one whom realized she had a certain power over Diego, others seemed to notice to. How Victoria alone seemed to be able to put Diego into work stunning those whom witnessed it.

It was quite amusing how people actual met up just to get a glance of Diego lifting crates from the outside wagon into the store room, as if it was some kind of circus act to see the mild mannered Don doing any kind of physical labour, and of course the whispers went around. That there was more going on between the two than just friendship.

In truth that suited Victoria just fine, if everyone already thought they had an affair that would only make things so much easier ones Diego decided to come clean with her.  
Though it didn't seem like he intended to do that anytime soon, there were a lot of moments where he could have, but Diego never did. Which did hurt a little bit, but in the end Victoria could only exhale, what had she expected? Honestly.

And at that Victoria halted as she looked towards the mostly empty tavern room, her eyes going to the table in the corner where she saw Diego leaning over the table, resting his head in his arms and had his eyes closed while breathing deeply in and out. Sleeping again.

Victoria smiled amused then shook her head, she had been working Diego doing the day hours and Zorro had been out at night quite often these days, a couple of bandits had ravaged the area and the Alcade hadn't cared about it at all.

Victoria sighed deeply as she headed into the kitchen and found a bowl which she filled up with her best beef broth, then cut up a piece of bread and put a healthy spread of butter on it, before completing the tray with a glass of fresh orange juice, then she took it all out into the tavern and over to Diego where she made up the table in front of him and finally lightly tapped his shoulder. "Diego, Diego wake up." she asked gently.

"Hmm." Diego groaned then glanced up. "Oh no, i'm so sorry Victoria. I'm just." he yawned deeply.

Victoria smirked amused, the man had been out all night that much was obvious and then he looked in front of him and his eyes widened.

"Victoria, I didn't order anything!" Diego exclaimed. "Did I?" he asked confused.

"No, you didn't, but you havn't eaten all day. You need to eat." Victoria commented.

"Oh, gracias." Diego blinked then held his stomach. "Now you say it, I am starving." he realized. "How much do I owe?" he asked.

"Nothing." Victoria replied amused.

"But." Diego tried.

"You've been helping a lot lately, consider it a thanks. And don't you dare slip any coins into the counter." Victoria exhaled deeply.

Diego blushed lightly as he averted his eyes. "Well, thank you then." he replied. "This sure smells delicious! You truly are the best cook in all of Los Angeles!" he beamed as he put a spoon into his soup and lifted it, then blew on it and finally took a taste and he lightened up. "Delicious!" he stated.

And Victoria beamed, happiness overwhelming her by the sight of Diego enjoying her cooking to this degree. Then she halted as she glanced away.

"Victoria?" Diego asked. "Is something wrong."

"I don't know." Victoria exhaled deeply. "Diego, how would you feel if." she started but then halted.

Wondering Diego looked at Victoria, his eyes searching her face then up at her. "Yes?" he asked in a kind voice.

"Never mind, it's nothing." Victoria bit her lip. "It's just… Well… We've known each other, basically all our lives haven't we?" she asked.

"That's true." Diego blinked surprised. "I can't say I remember it, but father said we played together as toddlers to. Apparently we both got pretty dirty pretty quick."

Victoria chuckled amused. "Yes, mother always said that." she confirmed. "Then you went to Spain, in the years where I became a woman and you became a man. I sure were surprised the day you came back, stepped into my tavern. You had grown so much, all I remembered was this obnoxious kid. But you had become a real gentleman."

"I know how you feel." Diego exhaled. "All I remembered was this girl, a very loud mouthed girl."

"Hey!" Victoria exclaimed and Diego chuckled.

"Then I stepped into the tavern, and she had become a woman." Diego then finished. "A…" then he halted, closed his mouth and looked away.

"Finish that sentence Diego." Victoria asked.

Diego swallowed then glanced up. "A strong, proud, spirited. But also very kind woman." he finished.

Victoria smiled amused. Then she glanced down. "When we were kids, we didn't have any secrets towards each other did we."

That made Diego blink and he looked up. "Erh… I.. I don't know. What's bringing this on Victoria?" he asked.

"Oh, you know." Victoria shrugged. "just that if you did have a secret, I hope you know you can trust me."

"Of course I trust you!" Diego blurted.

Victoria smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. It's just… Well, if anything ever bothers you or… If you feel like you have to much to deal with. I'm here you know." she said. "And, if you need a break from the Hacienda, my tavern has rooms! And you can tell me… Anything you know."

"Oh." Diego blinked. "That's erhm, that's very kind of you Victoria." he said. "That's erh… arhh."

Nervously Victoria bit her lip and the two looked at each other, the silence was absolutely devastating. Never before in her life had Victoria felt this awkward. God dammit Diego! Just say something! ANYTHING!

But it didn't look like Diego was going to say anything, he was just as frozen as Victoria was, in the same awkward position.

"How do you like the food?!" Victoria suddenly blurted.

"The food is great!" Diego replied quickly in a loud voice.

"Do-do you need anything?" Victoria asked.

"No thank you! This is great." Diego replied.

"Good!" Victoria exclaimed and turned around, her entire body stiff as a board as she took a few steps, and then just took a run for it into the kitchen to escape this awkward situation. And out there she was just about ready to collapse.

Urgh… It was nice knowing Diego's secret, it made everything make so much more sense. Who could have known though, that it came with a whole new set of complications.

Maybe she should just tell Diego that she knew… It would though be nicer if he would say it to her. But would he ever? He hadn't for this long.

Victoria exhaled deeply, why did everything have to be this complicated? _  
_


	16. Chapter 16

In a way, it was so strange now knowing that Diego and Zorro was one and the same, it was like entering another world.  
Like Victoria was walking in a bobble, separate from other people whom didn't see what she did, the veil had been removed and it couldn't be put back on.

Now Victoria understood Diego so much better, she understood Zorro so much better… It all made so much sense now. And it didn't make her love him any less, if anything as she saw him riding around out there in his black costume only to come back later as Diego, trying to keep up pretense, hiding his tired face expression behind a smile and words about being fatigued from a cold and people snickered behind his back. Yet Diego took it with such ease, only wincing ones in a while.

But he was still being worn down, bit by bit. It was all the same, only now Victoria knew exactly why… She wished she could talk to Diego about it, but she didn't even know how to breach the subject.

So she did the only thing she could do, as Diego entered the tavern with dark shadows under his eyes, leaning over the table and fell a sleep Victoria moved towards him and gently draped a blanket across his shoulders before placing a cup of coffee in front of him, and she didn't care at all that all the costumers were looking at her doing it.

The rumours that had started a while ago had even grown, that Victoria and Diego was perhaps more than just friends.  
Victoria didn't mind, it was something she was rather pleased about and when she heard the odd whisper she couldn't help but smile.  
How she wished she could just be open about it, tell the world that yes, she loved this man! And he loved her, and one day they would marry and start a family.

But when would that be? Victoria exhaled deeply… What are you doing to yourself Diego? She loved him so much, more than she had ever known before, and he was wearing himself down, destroying himself bit by bit. 

* * *

That night, as Victoria walked to her room, she was pleasantly surprised by finding a red rose resting on her pillow. Only one man could have left it there.  
Diego honestly. Victoria couldn't help but shake her head as she picked it up and inhaled the sweet scent, then she walked to the window and stuck out her head. "Zorro?" she asked. "Zorro are you still there?" she asked.

"Si Quirreda." A voice sounded from above and Victoria had to turn around and look upwards to see just a glimpse of Zorro up on the roof. "Move away, I will come down."

"Oh don't bother, i'll come up!" Victoria stated.

"Victoria?!" Zorro asked but Victoria couldn't be stopped as she stepped up on the window frame and turned around grabbing the roof to look up.

"You think you're the only one who can climb roof tops?" Victoria asked in a grin.

Zorro blinked but then amused shook his head before he leaned over and grabbed Victorias hand safely pulling her up beside him, only for Victoria to trip and fall into Zorro. "Easy there mi precious Rosa." he whispered so close to his ear. "I really don't want to see you fall."

Victoria blushed as she glanced up at him, but then finally sat down next to him, deeply inhaling the night air and then looked up to see a brilliant sky filled with stars.

"What a beautiful night." Zorro commented echoing Victorias thoughts.

"Si." Victoria nodded then glanced down. "It.. Has been a long time hasn't it?" she asked. She was of course referring to the last time she had seen Zorro, she had seen Diego only this afternoon. The last time she had been alone with Zorro though? It seemed like an eternity ago.

"I apologies." Zorro swallowed. "You deserve better than that."

Victoria bit her lip… It felt so tempting, to call him out. Call him by name! Diego! I saw you just a few hours ago Diego, but you wouldn't speak to me. Sadly she glanced away.

"Victoria?" Zorro asked. "Are you… Okay?" he asked.

"I don't know." Victoria exhaled. "There's someone I want to help, I want to help him so badly, I want to be there for him. But he wont let me."

Zorro blinked in surprise. "A person whom doesn't accept your help must truly be a foolish man." he commented and Victoria smirked amused.

Then Zorro lifted his arm, he hesitated slightly but finally wrapped it around Victorias shoulder, allowing her to lean upon him as they looked up at the star sky.

It was weird… in this position, Victoria felt so much at peace. If she could sit like this forever, on this exact spot and in this exact position, that would be perfect.

"I missed you Victoria." Zorro then breathed. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner."

"I missed you to." Victoria replied, closing her eyes as she realized how ironic it was… She couldn't have an honest conversation with Diego when he wasn't wearing a mask, it was only when he had the damn piece of cloth on he could be honest with her.

Then she glanced up. "Zorro." she then spoke.

"Yes Victoria." Zorro replied.

"When do you think it'll be enough?" Victoria asked.

Zorro blinked. "Victoria, i'm not sure what you mean."

"You." Victoria said. "I understand, the Alcade is corrupt and yet he represents the law. So you have to act outside of the law to stand against him but… Such things as bandits and corrupt tax collectors, they were here long before you were, and they will continue you be here, for many years, possible for-ever, for far longer than you and I are alive. There will always be someone, always some injustice… When will it be enough? When wont you have to put a mask on anymore?" she asked.

Zorro halted then swallowed. "Victoria I… I would rather not have to fight with a mask on. I wish I could fight without a mask and be on the side of the law."

"So why not do that?" Victoria asked. "There are people, my friend Diego, he knows how to use the law and use it to achieve justice. He even knows how to change the law, not a lot, but little by little which grants much longer lasting results. Capturing a bandito will only work until the next one shows up, or until he is released again. But changing the world… so people wont have to become bandits… That's how you do real change. Diego taught me that. Wouldn't that be the smarter thing to do?"

Zorro was oddly silence as he sat there. "There's truth to that." he admitted. "Is that what you want me to do?" she asked.

"I just don't want you to die." Victoria then admitted. "Zorro I… I'm scared." she admitted. "I can't bear the thought of loosing you, especially not now. I know you have to fight, to help people. That's also why I love you. But I don't see this going anywhere any longer." she admitted. "It's just more of the same over and over, and you're just one man."

Zorro squinted his eyes. "I know." he then admitted. "But I don't know what else to do."

"Diego." Victoria breathed then her eyes widened and she slapped her hands against her mouth, the word had just slipped out.

Zorro blinked confused. "What?" he asked.

"Erh nothing!" Victoria exclaimed. "Just a slip of the tounge haha!" she grinned.

Confused Zorro looked at her. "Right… erhm… Sure." he said turning away and then they sat there… in awkward silence.

Victoria bit her lip looking away from Zorro, Zorro didn't say anything either as he was looking away from Victoria.

Then Victoria groaned, okay this was getting ridicules. "Yes Diego, I am telling you to follow your own advice and keep yourself safe." she then stated and Zorro spewed out.

"Wha WHAT?!" he shouted and Victoria glared at him as Zorro wide-eyed looked at her.

"Should I make it simple Diego De La Vega?" Victoria asked. "I love you, and I hate seeing you hurting yourself like this. Especially when nothing is being archieved because of it."

Gaping Zorro looked at her, then he blinked. "You… Victoria you."

Victoria lifted an eyebrow.

Abashed Zorro looked down. "How long have you known?" he then asked.

"Only for less than a month." Victoria then admitted. "I figured it out by the end of my little sick stay at your Hacienda."

"That long?" Zorro gaped. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't know, why didn't you ever say anything?" Victoria replied sternly. "Also could you take that mask off now? I doubt anyone else than me would be able to see your face down from the ground."

Zorro blinked but then obediently took off his hat and mask, even though that didn't make his face a whole lot more clear as it was rather dark outside. Still, Victoria could now see the clear outlines of his face, and it felt like a barrier had broken. "Heh." Diego tried a little awkwardly. "I suppose that must have been kind of a shock."

"Yeah kind of." Victoria admitted. "But it also made a lot of sense after I thought about it for a while. All though, I should be angry at you! For toying with a womans emotions like that. Shesh, I felt guilty confusing you for Zorro or projection my feelings for Zorro unto you!"

"Oh so… erhm." Diego swallowed. "You're… Not disappointed or?" he asked.

"Why on earth would I be disappointed?" Victoria asked . "Just because you pretend to be a fob in your spare time, that doesn't mean all your other actions never happened does it? You still jumped into action when it mattered. And you were there for me, for the people, when we needed you. Just because your real name is Diego doesn't change those events does it?" she asked.

"Ah… Yes. I guess not." Diego had to admit.

"You're foolhardy you know that?" Victoria asked glancing at him. "And a idiot."

"Yes, you're right." Diego admitted in a slight blush. "So you… Want me to stop being Zorro?" he asked.

"I don't think that's my decision to make." Victoria admitted then glanced at him. "How-ever, Diego. I want you to know, what-ever you choose. What-ever you do now, i'm here for you. I want to help more."

And Diegos eyes widened. "Victoria." he breathed.

Victoria leaned forward, her face coming so close to Diegos. "I love you." she breathed and then finally their lips met and they were dragged into each others embrace as tears fell down both Dieogs and Victorias cheeks and finally they let go.

Diego carresing Victorias cheek with a gentle hand, his eyes looking at her with such warmth and love. "I love you to." he said. "With all my heart, I love you."

And Victoria smiled reaching up and holding his hand that touched her cheek. "I know." she replied in a slight smirk. _  
_

* * *

_AN; here's just a small commercial from me regarding other Zorro stories i've written!_

 _I written two others! One called "The day the world went insane." which I think a lot of you have read al ready._

 _But then there's also another one I wrote, which doesn't have a lot of views and I would LOVE feedback on it, it's kind of a genderbend Zorro story, or my own original Zorro story called. "Adventures of the Scarlet Fox." which kind of take inspiration from ALL Zorro properties everywhere. We are talking "New World of Zorro." "Disneys Zorro." Tyrone Powers "The Mark of Zorro." Douglas Fairbanks "The Mark of Zorro."  
Even Susan Keys Zorro books, Kaiketzu Zorro and some comics... I spend ten years collecting all the Zorro knowledge and turned it into that semi original work and I would LOVE some feedback on it! Any feedback!  
It's called. "Adventures of the Scarlet Fox." it's posted here on the Zorro section, but also the fairy tale Section, any feedback will be appreciated! _


	17. Chapter 17

Victoria exhaled deeply, why did everything have to be this complicated?

You would have to be a complete idiot! either that or blind not to see it, both Victoria and Diego shining like two glowing suns the day after.

Neither had gotten a lot of sleep, Diego had first left the night before as the sun had slowly started to rise, he couldn't possible have gotten more than a few hours of sleep, the same for Victoria. But she really didn't care at all! She was just happy, finally, after all this time. The barrier was gone and it was like a breath of fresh air. She couldn't help but chuckle as Diego showed up at ten in the morning with a large smile on his lips as well, then he walked straight over to her and stood in front of her, a large smile on his lips and Victoria as well smiled before Diego produced a red rose from his pocket. "For the loveliest girl in all of California!" he announced.

Several people around the tavern choked, the people whom had tried to pretend like they weren't watching but now there was no hiding it.  
Was Diego De La Vega courting?! Out in the open?!

Victoria smiled amused as she blushed. "Thank you Diego." she replied accepting the rose. "So what will it be, coffee?"

"Well, really it was just your company I was after." Diego pointed out.

"I'm working you idiot!" Victoria chuckled amused then glanced at him. "At siesta." she then finally said. "Coffee then?" she asked.

"Coffee sounds nice." Diego smiled.

For a moment they just stood there, smiling at each other as if they had both gone into a daze then Victoria blinked as she shook her head. "Oh right coffee! Just a moment!" she exclaimed running out to the kitchen and Diego chuckled as he shook his head then finally sat down, only to notice everyones eyes on him and he looked up. "Ola!" he beamed which made everyone turn back ones again.

* * *

Siesta could not come soon enough! And Victoria almost skipped through all her chores eager to get ready, everyones eyes on her as everyone had seen Diegos display, but Victoria did not care! It was amazing!

Clearly she was not the only one impatient for siesta as Diego meet up early, standing there in the door… Not the back door having to hide but the front door and Victoria happily ran to him.

All though just then, a shout sounded behind them and both Victoria and Diego turned to the plaza where De-Soto was cracking his whip at an older gentleman. "How dare you! You broke the law!"

Victoria blinked. "Isn't that… Old Paulino. Him committing a crime? Not only is he to sweet, but look at him. He's so frail, he can barely even stand up."

Diego groaned annoyed. "Another ploy." he concluded. "This is probably not about Paulino at all, it's his son, you know, Pedro, whom has been a thorn in the Alcades side lately but he hasn't been able to do anything." he commented and took a step then halted as he turned to Victoria a painfull look in his eyes.

Victoria looked back at Diego with a sad look in her eyes then shook her head. "Go." she then said. "I'll still be here afterwards."

And Diego swallowed, then grabbed Victorias hand hastily kissing it before he turned around and ran, leaving Victoria as she exhaled and sat down. Very predictable it didn't take long before Zorro arrived to save the day, ones again… And then he was off.

How-ever this time a mischievous grin spread across Victorias face! She knew exactly where he was going to be! The De La Vega Hacienda!

And with that in mind Victoria decided to pack up a little surprise basket, a little piece of cake, some home made lemonade in a bottle and some fruits before she rode the trip to the Hacienda looking out for Diego just in case he was on his way back to her.

Though perhaps Victorias plan wasn't entirely thought through, as she came to the hacienda Diego naturally wasn't there and all the servants shook their heads informing he had gone for the day.

Frowning Victoria walked the Hacienda trying to think, almost by accidently she walked into the library and looked up at the fireplace.

Wait a minute… Diego had said there was a tunnel behind it. He had gone through the tunnel that day he had gone! That son of a bitch.

And Victoria grinned as she approached the fireplace and searched the surface on the inside with her fingers before at last she was rewarded with a clip and the back swung open to reveal a passageway and Victorias grin widened as she stepped in letting the door close behind her.

The passage here was narrow and dark… So this was it? This entrance to Zorro's cave? She had wondered for so long… Was this her answer? Victoria could feel her chest almost bursting in excitement as she walked down the passage and then halted as she heard grunts… It sounded painful. Coming in perfect intervals of a few seconds… and Victoria stepped forward, shaking lightly as she reached some stairs and stepped down to see the cave opening up in front of her.

Victoria gaped as she looked around, the table with all the science experiments, the swords hanging on the walls, the horse standing in his fold at the corner.

How-ever, what really got Victorias attention was the person in the middle… A young man, dressed in only a pair of black pants. His Torso was bare. And he was hanging in a beam attached to the ceiling, holding himself up with only his arms and then he pulled himself up which explained the grunt and then lowered himself again… And lifted himself up again… and repeat.

Wide-eyed Victoria looked at his strong back, there didn't seem to be a single gram of fat on his body, only pure muscle that tensed and bulged with each of his movement. Sweat pearls ran down his arms and back, his biceps showcasing his incredible strength.

And Victoria felt a heat rising in her body, a heat she knew wasn't decent… But then again… Then again.

There really was no fighting against it as Victoria just sat down on the stair case and watched with the biggest, dumbest grin on her face.

Man, it really was ridicules how this man had fooled everyone into believing he was a weakling and a fob.

Finally, after a very impressive amount of pull ups did Diego let go and fell down on the ground wiping his forehead with his arm. "Ola Philipe. Sorry no sword practice today, I need to get back to Victoria!" he said with a clear grin in his voice.

"Oh don't bother, Victoria came to you." Victoria smirked and Diego twirled around wide-eyed looking at her.

"Vic-Victoria?!" Diego exclaimed in deep surprise.

And Victoria grinned glancing at his now fully exposed torso.

Suddenly Diego seemed to become very aware of his half naked stage as he suddenly tried to cover himself with his arms. "What-What How?!" he stammered suddenly turning even more red.

Victoria lifted an eyebrow. "There's a secret passage way behind the fireplace Victoria, it is dangerous Victoria, don't go in there Victoria." she replied in a slightly mocking tone. "Pretty obvious when you think about it. You look like someone who could use a nice glass of cold lemonade." she smirked lifting the basket with the items.

"Heh." Diego laughed a dry laughter. "That sounds lovely, I just… I just need to change!" he fibbed.

"Oh don't bother on my account." Victoria smirked her eyes lingering at his strong torso without any shame what so ever. "I am quite enjoying the view to be honest."

"Ahh… That's… erh." Diego blushed deeply his face becoming a shade of dark red. "Regardless! This is not. What I mean is." he hopelessly tried. "Could you… Would you please. Turn around?" he then finally asked in a hopeless voice. "Please." he asked again.

And Victoria smiled amused as she turned around. "Always such a gentleman Diego." she commented amused.

Diego didn't respond, but Victoria could hear him moving around behind her and Victoria exhaled.

"I'm sorry." She then finally said. "That wasn't decent of me at all, I just wanted to surprise you. I didn't count on you working out." she admitted. "Oh you must be working out a lot without anyone knowing." she realized.

"Well, yes." Diego admitted. "I need to keep in shape to be ready for an emergency. Also I find a bit of exercise helps clear the mind."

"Is there anything you can't do?" Victoria asked amused.

"Plenty." Diego replied honestly.

"Huh, so Philipe is in on this to is he?" Victoria asked. "I should have known."

And Diego halted then swallowed. "Si… He's been invaluable to Zorro. I would have died if it wasn't for him."

"Oh." Victoria glanced down. "I see." and at that she felt a presence closer behind her and Victoria turned around to see the tall caballero now wearing blue trousers and a white shirt, the fact that he didn't wear the matching jacket did make him look more casual than usual. Victoria kind of liked that and she smiled softly. "So, are you officially courting me now?" she asked.

"Well… That's what I was hoping." Diego admitted. "I hope you didn't mind the rose it's just… I should court you as myself right?" he asked. "So people wont be to taken aback by… you know. Us." he blushed.

"I liked the rose very much." Victoria replied in a smile. "It's nice to be courted out in the open, with no shame, no hiding. Just the two of us." then she halted. "What is your father saying?" she asked.

"He… Doesn't know yet." Diego then admitted and Victoria lifted an eyebrow. "I just don't know what to tell him!" he then exclaimed. "I had him convinced i'm not even interested in women just to get him off my back, I know that was wrong. I just."

"Why don't you just tell him the truth?" Victoria asked.

"What do you mean?" Diego asked.

"You're Zorro, you courted me for years. You refused any other relationships because you've been faithful to me all along." Victoria replied.

"I can't do that!" Diego exclaimed. "I can't just tell him i'm Zorro out of no-where! How will that look."

"Suite yourself." Victoria exhaled deeply. "This is all going to be on you not me though, i'm not going to have your back on this one." she stated. "Though I was thinking, could I have a set of your clothes?"

"Huh? For what?" Diego asked.

"You know, if it happened that Zorro got caught in town with no way to escape. What if he, you know… Slipped into the tavern, changed clothes and boom. Zorro vanished, Diego De La Vega was there all along, I will personal testify he was absolutely there in that room for hours! You know, only for an emergency."

Diego opened his mouth then closed it. "That would be convenient." he admitted. "But, what if someone found that clothes in your tavern. What would people think?"

"Oh geeh, then maybe you would be forced into marry me what a tragedy." Victoria rolled her eyes and Diego smiled amused then shook his head. "I'm serious!" he said.

"Diego i'm fine!" Victoria said standing up. "The worst that could happen, is that we would have to marry. But we both want that anyhow so what's the problem? Let people think what they will, I don't care."

"Are you sure?" Diego asked.

"Absolutely! What they call me, it doesn't matter! As long as I know that you, Alejandro and Philippe knows the truth about me. You all know what kind of person i truly am, and that's what matters to me. The others, they don't matter. You do!"

And Diego smiled warmly as he took Victorias hand and helped her up so they stood in front of each other, then he lifted her hands to his lips and kissed them. "You truly are the most precious treasure on this entire earth." he breathed and Victoria blushed.

"Ahem!" She finally cleared her throat. "I got treats!" she said lifting in her basket. "So erh… should we eat here? Or go to the Hacienda or?" she asked.

"How about outside?" Diego asked pointing at the cave exit. "It's out in the middle of no-where, no one will see. And the weather is just lovely."

"I'd like that." Victoria smiled as she allowed Diego to take her hand and lead her outside, this time without any blind fold or cactus tea, and the excitement in Victorias chest was greater than ever.

* * *

 _AN: Yes I know guys, it's fluff. It's pure fluff! I have no idea where I am going with this thing, I just had a collection of scenes in my mind and wrote them down.  
And yes, this scene of Victoria being a dirty dirty whore deeply enjoying her mans physic and Diego being embarrased about it was an idea I had early on. In fact, I played around with this being the big reveal. Victoria walking in on him working out like a champ looking hot as heck and go all. "Damn that's hot... No wait... WHAT?!" and Diego going all. "ARGHH?! I can explain!... No I can't... Fuck!"_

I am of course exaggerating here, I know, no one talked like that in the show, but for those of you who read "The day the world went inside." You should have a pretty decent idea about my sense of humour.

It's kind of funny though, as i've written this story I realized…. Has anyone else written a story purely from Victorias point of view?

 _I know there are stories which are partially from Victorias point of view, how-ever… Making an entire story like this which never changes point of view away from her. Huh… I think I accidentally did something which is not done so much… neat._


	18. Chapter 18

Logic dictated that it should be kind of strange seeing Diego outside like this, but it really wasn't.  
Somehow it felt so natural watching Diego happily climb over cliffs to fetch that dumb flower, and run around with Tornado as the horse joined them, almost look like an overgrown child, or an animal whom was only so happy to be let out of the cage for ones in his life.

It felt so natural the way he teased Victoria and easily picked her up in his arms making Victoria scream in surprise, then silenced her with a kiss and they both ended up sitting down in the shade of a rock, enjoying the treats Victoria had brought as Diego laid back exhaling deeply.

Victoria smiled as she looked at him, laying on the ground but didn't mind one bit, in fact he seemed so content. "Huh." Victoria then commented.

At that Diego opened his eyes and looked questioning at her. "Is something wrong Victoria?" he asked.

"No I just realized, I can't even remember the last time I saw you in any way relaxed like this." Victoria admitted.

And Diego smiled amused. "You know it's strange, now you say it." he stated. "It almost feels like… I don't know. I've worn some sort of constraint constantly for so long, and now I can finally breath probably again." he admitted looking up. "It's nice not having to play a part."

"I see." Victoria nodded. "You can't really be yourself when you're Diego, but you can't really be yourself when you're Zorro either. They are both characters aren't they."

"Si." Diego admitted laying back looking up in the sky. "Huh, it's strange. I spend so long being those two people, I wonder what i'm actually like. I'm actually not sure." he admitted.

"Oh really?" Victoria asked now in a teasing voice moving over to her stomach and looked at him. "Well, why don't we find out then?" she asked. "What is the real Diego De La Vega like. Let's see." she smirked. "He's a tease."

"That's hard to deny." Diego admitted.

"But also a gentleman." Victoria then said. "Both Diego and Zorro has always been gentlemen, that they always had in common at least."

"Heh, i'm glad you see it that way." Diego blushed.

"You like fencing don't you?" Victoria asked.

"I enjoy it." Diego admitted. "It's... Well it's fun."

"And you're fascinated with science and art! You're so passionate about so many things." Victoria beamed then exhaled. "I wish I could be so passionate about something, all I know anything about is how to run a tavern."

"That's not true." Diego stated. "You care about people, you know the name of every single person living in the pueblo and goes to help anyone in need, no matter how little or much it is. That's incredible Victoria."

And Victoria blushed deeply then cleared her throat. "Stop it, this is not about me! Lets figure out about you!" she asked. "Fashion! You care a lot about fashion."

At that Diego halted. "Erh yeah… About that." he hesitated. "No I don't." he then admitted.

And Victoria slammed her own forehead with her hand. "Your fob character! It was a way to make people take you less seriously."

"Yes, the more ridicules the clothes the less likely you are to be taken seriously." Diego admitted. "I mean, if the clothes looks okay, is comfortable to wear and is practical. What else do you need?"

And Victoria glanced at Diegos clothes ones again noting it was just blue pants and a open shirt, now she also realized this was a very simple but comfortable looking shirt with no thrills on the sleeves or any elaborate buttons.  
Diego didn't need to showcase or proof his wealth, in fact… It probably didn't matter that much to him that he was incredible wealthy. "Well, one thing is for sure then. You are way to good an actor and way to good a bloody liar." she stated.

"Guilty as charged." Diego admitted. "That one... I'm not to proud about."

"Good!" Victoria exclaimed then halted as she glanced down.

"What is it?" Diego asked and Victoria bit her lip.

"Are you… still sure it's me you want to marry?" Victoria then asked. This is not just one of your acts is it?"

At that Diego wide-eyed looked at her. "Victoria." he swallowed. "I swear to you! Out of all things, that was not an act. Never for a moment!"

Still Victoria bit her lip. "Are you sure? I mean, you're a caballero, i'm just a tavern owner." she pointed out. "I got nothing to offer but myself.

"That's good, you're the only thing I want." Diego replied and Victoria looked up meeting his honest blue eyes. "I don't have one single doubt in my mind." he then assured. "I want to marry you Victoria, I want to spend every day of my life with you."

And Victoria smiled as she swallowed then nodded. "Me to… I… I want to spend my life with you." she said and Diego smiled before he leaned over, Victoria leaned over as well and soon their lips met in a kiss.

* * *

Together Victoria and Diego emerged from the fireplace into the library of the De La Vega Hacienda, from there they walked to the garden and sat down, Diego informing a servant that Victoria would be staying for dinner.

Finally it seemed Alejandro had gotten wind of Victorias visit and came to greet them outside. "What a surprise." he smiled at Victoria. "I didn't expect you to come back here so soon. But you're always welcome." he assured.

"That's good." Victoria exhaled. "I… I might be coming here a bit more often." she then admitted.

"Really?" Alejandro asked. "That's great! What owes such a pleasure?"

At that Victoria blushed. "Well." she bit her lip then slowly reached over the table and grabbed Diegos hand.

Diego as well blushed but accepted the hand and held it tight.

At that Alejandro blinked as he looked at the hands holding and then up at Victoria, then at Diego, now looking truly confused.

"Father." Diego cleared his throat. "I asked Victoria for permission to an official courtship, and she agreed."

And Victoria nodded as she blushed.

Alejandro gaped then shook his head. "That's… That's wonderful." he breathed. "But I don't understand. Diego, you told me that." he halted.

Diego swallowed. "Please forgive me father, it was a lie." he admitted. "The truth is, I could not marry any other woman. Not while there was the slightest bit of hope that Victoria would one day accept my feelings I." he looked down. "I loved her ever since I returned from Spain!" he then blurted.

And Victoria closed her eyes as she felt her cheeks burning. "I have spend a lot of time recently, searching through my own emotions. It confused me a lot." she admitted. "Diego finally confessed his feelings and I didn't know what to think, I was so confused." she then admitted. "It took me a while but then finally I realized, I love him to." she said then looked up. "Don Alejandro, please, I know how this must look to you. I'm just a tavern owner, and then there is my history with." she halted but then looked up. "Please believe me my feelings are sincere! I would not lie about such things."

At that Alejandros eyes softened. "I know Victoria." he assured. "You are to honest to play around with a mans feelings like that. This is… It's… It's wonderful!" he breathed. "Diego I.. Why didn't you just tell me sooner this is where you heart lies?" he asked. "Victoria, to official call you my daughter one day. That would be… simply wonderful." he stated.

"We have your blessings then?" Diego asked.

"Why wouldn't you have?" Alejandro asked. "Victoria? You would be hard pressed to find a more honest, passionate, kind woman." he commented. "I always knew she would make a fine wife one day, I just didn't dare to hope it would be yours."

"I know what you mean." Diego smiled holding Victorias hand tightly smiling at her and Victoria smiled back.

"I suppose I shouldn't get ahead of myself just yet, you aren't even engaged." Alejandro then stopped himself that made them both blush as they looked away and Victoria got eerily aware of the engagement ring she always wore in a chain around her neck hidden behind her clothes. "Now act decent, I trust you enough that I wont be getting a chaperone, I expect both of you to behave with grace and decency." he demanded.

"Of course father! Thank you!" Diego said looking up and Victoria nodded.

"Thank you." She replied and Alejandro smiled.

"Well, i'll leave you two then." he stated. "I hope i'll be seeing both of you at dinner." he winked and finally left.

Victoria blushed looking down. "He approves, i'm so happy."

"Why wouldn't he?" Diego asked. "Heh, he's probably just happy i'm considering marrying at all." he then commented. "I guess that's also why he's leaving us alone, hoping I wont screw it up." and Victoria snorted.

"That one is on you!" Victoria stated. "I know you can be a ladies man, mr Zorro." she poked at him then exhaled. "So… when do we make our engagement public?" she asked.

"Well, I suppose it's better if I court you for a while." Diego then admitted. "Should we give it a month?"

"A month is good." Victoria nodded. "I'll expect a lot of court ship though." she stated.

"I'll be happy to oblige." Diego grinned.

"Poor Zorro he's going to be heart broken." Victoria smirked in a teasing grin.

"He'll get over it." Diego replied amused. "Perhaps… it's even time he'll be phased out of existence." he then commented.

"You… You would do that?" Victoria asked.

Diego nodded. "I think you're right, he outlived his purpose. I think it's time to handle things out in the open, through the pen and law. Zorro… He only ought to be a last resort. I've become to dependent on him to." he then admitted. "Seems so easy to just put on a mask and ride out giving the Alacade a lesson… But it doesn't change anything. Change is going to be much tougher than that, and take a longer time. It's time though." he said taking Victorias hands in his own and brought it to his lips. "It's time to let go."

And Victoria smiled. "I'm glad you see that to." she admitted. "You can do much, so much more than you know. Diego De La Vega." she breathed holding up her hand and cupped his cheek. "And i'll be here to help, we can do this together, i'm sure of it."

"Yes, I see what you mean." Diego smiled warmly. "Lets do this, together."

And Victoria smiled warmly, never before having felt so happy or so secure. Things were going to be al right, what-ever was to come, they would figure it out together. Somehow.


End file.
